The New Generation Of Fighters
by Blue Neon Phantom
Summary: Naruto hanyalah Manusia biasa yang lahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Kehidupannya yang awalnya biasa berubah sejak dirinya bertemu dengan dua Sosok Combatant yang mendiami tubuhnya. Sejak saat itulah dirinya berubah menjadi Pribadi yang berbeda. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's See.. (Bad Summary) AU! Tripple Crossover! Warning : Inside!
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

Di salah satu jalan sepi di wilayah Kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahunan berrambut Blonde sebahu berkulit tan Eksotis sedang berjalan di jalan sepi tersebut. Pemuda itu memakai baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna Royal Blue bergambar Lightning Scorpion berwarna Emas di punggung kaosnya. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda itu memakai Jeans Pensil berwarna hitam polos dan memakai sepatu Sport berwarna Putih dengan Aksen Garis-garis merah.

Pemuda itu nampak tengah santai menikmati perjalanannya, terbukti dengan kedua tangannya di taruh dibelakang kepalanya sambil sesekali bersiul ria. Kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup kini tiba-tiba terbuka sehingga terlihat lah sepasang Iris Blue Shappirenya yang indah bagaikan Samudra.

Alasan kenapa pemuda itu membuka matanya ialah, kini didepannya terlihat sosok manusia setengah ular bergender Perempuan yang tengah menampilkan seringai menyeramkannya ke arah sang pemuda. Namun bukannya ketekutan setelah melihat sosok Tak lazim didepannya, justru pemuda itu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"**Mufufufu.. malam ini aku mendapatkan mangsa yang kelihatan le—"**

_**Craasshhhh!**_

Perkataan wanita ular itu terpotong saat sebuah benda asing yang menusuk dan menembus dada kirinya secara tiba-tiba. Wanita ular itu melotot saat sebuah Katana tipis berbentuk sedikit unik yang dengan sangat cepat menancap didada kirinya, tepat di bagian Jantung.

"**K-kau!"** wanita itu menunjuk si pemuda dengan tangan Kanannya yang bergetar.

Pemuda blonde itu hanya menatap wanita ular itu dengan pandangan datar. Memang, bersamaan wanita ulat itu mulai berbicara, dia dengan sangat cepat menciptakan sebuah Katana dari ketiadaan dan langsung melempar katana tersebut tepat di bagian jantung wanita ular itu.

Perlahan, seluruh tubuh wanita ular itu menghitam dan muncul retakan-retakan berwarna Emas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh si wanita ular. Dan sedetik setelahnya, tubuh Wanita itu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel debu berwarna hitam. Dan katana yang menancap di dada wanita ular itu kini tergeletak pasrah(?) di tempat wanita itu berdiri.

"Mangsa huh?" ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekati Katananya. "Seorang Generasi dua legenda _Combatant_ sepertiku tidak akan pernah menjadi mangsa para makhluk kacangan seperti itu." Lanjut si pemuda setelah memungut kembali katananya.

"**Ck, sudah ku bilang. Jangan melempar Pedangku sembarangan Gaki."** Sebuah suara bariton nan serak tiba-tiba berdengung di kepala si Blonde.

"Oh ayolah. Aku sudah bosan mendengar omong kosong yang hampir setiap malam aku dengar saat bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk buluk seperti wanita ular tadi." Ucap si Blonde membalas suara barusan.

"**Tapi tidak sebegitunya kali. Kau kan bisa langsung menebas kepala makhluk buluk itu tanpa membuat Pedangku tergeletak tak berdaya(?) di tanah kan."** Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan si Blonde yang mendengar suara barusan Sweatdrop.

"**Hey-hey, sudahlah. Jangan mulai mendebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Lebih baik kau pulang Gaki, kasihan Kekasihmu yang menunggumu dirumah." **Kali ini suara lain tiba-tiba kembali berdengung di kepala si Blonde.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kita pulang." Si Blonde kembali berbicara setelah menghilangkan Katana yang digenggamnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The New Generation Of Fighters**

**Discaimer : M. Kihimoto & I. Ichibumi.**

**Pairing : NaruKyuu (Bisa nambah seiring jalannya cerita)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural.**

**Summary : Naruto hanyalah Manusia biasa yang lahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Kehidupannya yang awalnya biasa berubah sejak dirinya bertemu dengan dua Sosok Combatant yang mendiami tubuhnya. Sejak saat itulah dirinya berubah menjadi Pribadi yang berbeda, bahkan dirinya yang biasa berbicara 'Dattebayo!' pun ikut berubah menjadi 'Jintachou!' akibat kedua makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya tersebut. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto sekarang? Let's See.. (Bad Summary) AU!**

**Warning : Tripple Crossover, OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, HalfGodlike!NaruKyuu, Smart!NaruKyuu, etc..**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

Pergantian hari telah berlangsung, dimana pagi hari ini terlihat indah kala sang mentari menyinari luasnya belahan bumi yang terjangkau oleh sinarnya. Pagi ini nampak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, selalu indah dan terasa menyekukkan bagi sebagian orang yang menikmatinya.

Sama seperti halnya kedua insan yang kini terlihat berjalan berdampingan dan bergandengan tangan di salah satu jalan Kota Kuoh. Kedua insan tersebut memakai seragam Khas Kuoh Akademy. Yang pertama, seorang pemuda berrambut Blonde sebahu beriris Blue Shappire yang terlihat seperti indahnya Samudra. Dan dapat di simpulkan bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang yang membunuh Iblis liar kemarin malam.

Sedangkan yang kedua. Seorang gadis cantik nan manis bersurai merah panjang, gadis itu memiliki iris Ruby yang memberikan kesan tegas namun lembut bagi pemiliknya, gadis itu juga terlihat seumuran dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

**Naruto POV.**

Ey Yo! Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang akan aku beritahu siapa aku ini dan siapa gadis manis yang ada di sampingku ini.

Aku ini terlahir dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu miskin dan juga tidak terlalu kaya. Aku lahir di keluarga Namikaze, ayahku Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina yang tentu saja menjadi Namikaze Kushina setelah ibu menikah dengan ayah. Namun kejadian tak terduga dialami oleh keluargaku, dimana 3 tahun yang lalu Ayah dan Ibuku mengalami kecelakaan fatal yang menyebabkan mereka berdua meninggal dunia, meninggalkan Aku sendirian yang pada saat itu masih berumur 14 tahun. Dulunya aku ini adalah seorang anak yang ceria dan tergolong Hyper—ahh UltraAktif, namun sejak kematian orang tuaku aku menjadi tertutup dan pendiam.

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi lagi padaku. Dimana tepat setelah seminggu Orang tuaku meninggal dunia, Aku bertemu dengan dua sosok makhluk dialam bawah sadarku. Kedua sosok tersebut adalah Sub-zero sang penguasa _Wasteland_ dan Scorpion sang penguasa _Netherrealm_. Mereka berdua adalah dua legenda _Combatant_ yang hidup di Zaman kekuasaan Shao Kahn, dimana Zaman itu adalah Zaman 34 juta tahun setelah munculnya dunia ini.

Mereka berdua bilang kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah mati pada Zaman mereka, namun Jiwa mereka berdua tetap hidup dan mengambang untuk mencari penerus mereka berdua. Dan bisa ditebak, akulah penerus mereka berdua sekaligus.

Setelah pertemuan kami, mereka berdua mulai melatihku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan terpendam mereka yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Selama dua tahun aku berlatih dibawah bimbingan mereka berdua sehingga aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka walaupun hanya 65% dari 100% kekuatan penuh mereka berdua. Siapa bilang kalau berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan mereka itu mudah, latihan yang mereka berikan padaku saja seperti Neraka dunia yang membuat tubuhku hampir hancur setiap harinya.

Kekuatan yang aku kuasai dari mereka tidak terlalu banyak, dimana aku hanya menguasai tekhnik beladiri mereka masing-masing dengan sempurna, Tekhnik membunuh satu Target yang disebut [Fatality], dan tekhnik membunuh masal dalam jangkauan 10 dari tempat pengguna berdiri yang disebut [Mutality]. Mereka belum mengajariku tekhnik membunuh terkuat mereka, [Brutality Mode]. Sebuah mode yang paling tinggi dari kekuatan mereka berdua, dan aku belum diajari oleh mereka karena keadaan Fisikku yang masih terlalu muda. Mereka bilang kalau mereka akan mengajari [Brutality Mode] saat umurku sekurang-kurangnya 18 tahun, yang berarti 1 tahun lagi dari sekarang. [Brutality Mode] adalah 45% kekuatan mereka yang saat ini belum aku kuasai.

Selama dua tahun dalam bimbingan mereka, aku selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Dan tempat yang aku diami sementara waktu terlama ialah di Negara Jerman. Negara itu terkenal dengan banyaknya Iblis Liar yang mengganggu penduduk setempat. Dan Scorpion bilang tempat itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih dan mempraktekkan kekuatan yang aku kuasai. Sehingga 1 tahun 6 bulan aku berada di tempat itu aku sudah membunuh Ribuan Iblis liar mulai dari Low Class, Middle, sampai tak sedikit High Class Devil yang kubunuh.

Setelah selesai berlatih di Negara tersebut, akhirnya aku kembali ke Negara asalku, Jepang.

Dan tak terasa 1 tahun berlalu. Sekarang ini aku menjadi Siswa baru yang akan bersekolah di Kuoh Akademy mulai hari ini, sekolah yang dihuni oleh Iblis kebangsawanan Gremory dan Sitri. Ah iya, aku mengetahui perihal itu karena aku ini berteman dengan Azazel The Pervert Man. Si gagak itu memberitahuku semua informasi tentang kota ini, jadi jangan salah kalau aku mengetahui semua yang ada di kota ini, dan dia juga lah yang mendaftarkan aku dan Gadis yang ada disampingku ini menjadi murid di Akademy tersebut.

Oke, penjelasan siapa aku ini sampai disini dulu ya. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan siapa gadis manis yang ada di sampingku ini.

Namanya adalah Kyuubi. Sesua dengan Namanya, Kyuubi bukanlah seorang manusia sepertiku melainkan Yokai Rubah Ekor Sembilan. Aku bertemu dengannya saat masih berusia 15 tahun saat aku sedang melakukan Tranning Tour besama Scorpion dan Sub-zero.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berada di Jerman. Aku menemukan Kyuubi saat tak sengaja aku berjalan-jalan kedalam **Black Forest **yang kata orang-orang disana hutan itu adalah Hutan terangker yang ada di negara tersebut. Jauh di dalam hutan itu aku menemukan sebuah Kuil aneh yang sudah hampir roboh. Karena Penasaran, aku mendekati dan masuk kedalam kuil itu tanpa aku sadari aku telah menembus Kekkai tak terlihat.

Didalam kuil itu aku bisa melihat kalau peralatan-peralatan dan aksesoris-aksesoris yang terpajang di ruangan itu sudah sangat usang dan kotor, dan tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah Pintu disalah satu sisi ruangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan coba tebak. Dibalik pintu itu aku melihat anak-anak tangga yang menurun ke bawah tanah.

Aku kembali penasaran dengan tempat itu pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengikuti kemana anak tangga itu mengarah. Dan tak aku sangka, anak tangga ini membawaku turun sejauh 500 meter dibawah permukaan tanah. Ratusan anak tangga aku lalui hingga akhirnya aku berhenti saat dimana penghujung anak tangga itu dan tepat berada didepan pintu yang terlihat aneh menurutku. Pintu itu berwarna Perak bergambar sebuah Makhluk seperti Rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor. Aku sempat meyerngitkan kedua alisku melihat gambar itu.

Mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu namun sepertinya terkunci. Ku coba mendobraknya sekuat tenaga namun hasilnya Nihil karena pintu itu terlihat sangat keras dan kokoh. Dan akhirnya Sub-zero menyuruhku untuk membekukan pintu itu dengan tekhnik Es yang sudah diajarkannya padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menuruti ucapannya dan mulai membekukan Pintu tersebut. Setelah selesai, aku langsung menembakkan bola Es pemusnahku ke arah pintu itu dan akhirnya perbuatanku itu sukses menghancurkan pintu tersebut.

Aku pun melangkah masuk kedalam Ruangan di balik pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku kala itu saat melihat apa yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Disana, tepatnya ditengah tengah ruangan itu terlihat seekor Rubah Orange kemerahan yang ukurannya sama seperti ukuran Singa jantan tengah terlihat sekarat karena leher serta keempat kakinya diikat dengan Rantai yang mengeluarkan pendar merah kehitaman. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Rantai itu cukup untuk membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

Karena iba, akhirnya aku menghancurkan rantai-rantai yang mengikat rubah itu walaupun dengan susah payah. Rantai itu sangat kuat hingga cara satu-satunya untuk menghancurkan rantai itu adalah dengan kembali membekukan rantai itu seperti pintu tadi. Setelah beku sepenuhnya pun aku mengeluarkan kedua pedang kembarku yang aku dapat dari Scorpion dan mengalirkan Energi Spiritualku ke kedua pedangku itu. Tampilan pedang itu berubah, yang tadinya bilah pedangku itu berwarna perak dengan warna hitam yang berada ditengah-tengahnya sekarang berubah menjadi warna Orange terang yang bersinar seolah Bilah kedua pedangku itu terbuat dari Magma yang sangat panas.

Dan dengan tebasan-tebasan yang cukup kuat, akhirnya semua rantai yang mengikat tubuh Rubah itu terpotong dan hancur. Rubah orange yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat apa yang aku lakukan kini tengah tengkurap tak berdaya didepanku. Dengan cepat, aku aku langsung mengobati rubah itu.

Selag beberapa saat, aku akhirnya selesai mengobati rubah terebut. Dan rubah itu sekarang sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Rubah tersebut kelihatannya senang karena terbebas dari rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya dan kini tubuhnya sudah pulih. Aku yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lalu membalikkan badanku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkah kakiku berhenti di langkah ke tigaku saat melihat sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat terang berasal dari belakang tubuhku.

Cahaya itu bersinar terang selama beberapa saat dan setelah meredup, aku dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan putih mulus memelukku dari belakang. Dengan cepat, aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memelukku tiba-tiba, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seorang gadis berrambut Merah panjang tengah memelukku dengan erat.

Aku melepas pelukannya pada tubuhku dan aku memandangnya dengan raut wajah meminta penjelasan. Gadis itu pun mulai berbicara dan menceritakan siapa dirinya. Aku yang mendegar cerita gadis itu sesekali menganggukkan kepala.

Menurut cerita Gadis didepanku itu. Dia adalah Rubah yang tadi aku tolong tadi, dia mengebutkan namanya dan memberitahuku kalau dia itu salah satu dari 9 Bijuu yang hidup sejak Zaman Setelah Zaman Para Combatant. Dia dirantai seperti ini karena dianggap berbahaya pada Zaman tersebut karena kekuatannya gila-gilaan yang bahkan sanggup menghancurkan dan menenggelamkan sebuah pulau besar hanya dalam satu malam. Sehingga selama Ribuan tahun Gadis didepannya ini menderita dengan jeratan Rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Dan sampai dipuncak gadis itu menceritakan siapa dirinya. Gadis itu mendeklarasikan sebuah Sumpah yang sanggup membelalakkan mataku. Kalian mau dengar? Ini dia ucapan sumpah Gadis itu..

"Karena dirimu telah membebaskanku dari kungkungan yang selama ini menjeratku, Aku bersumpah atas Nama Kyuubi no Kitsune sang ratu diantara ke 9 Bijuu, aku akan mengabdikan hidupku padamu, Namikaze Naruto-_kun_."

Yah sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahukan namaku pada gadis itu sehingga dia langsung mengucapkan namaku diakhir kalimat sumpahnya. Aku yang Masih Syok karena mendengar ucapannya itu pun hanya terdiam. Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya terdiam sambil memandang Kyuubi yang saat itu memandangku dengan pandangan lembutnya. Seketika aku pun tersenyum tipis. Aku juga mengangguk pertanda aku menerima Sumpahnya.

Dan mulai saat itu kami berdua Selalu bersama, dimana ada aku disana ada Kyuubi, itulah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan kami. Karena kedekatan kami yang tak kalah seperti sepasang suami-istri (Kecuali bagian Intimnya), 1 tahun setelah pertemuan ku dengannya akhirnya kami resmi menjalin hubungan dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hmm, Cuma ini saja ya—ah iya. Sifat ku juga kembali seperti dulu lagi sejak adanya Kyuubi dikehidupanku, walau tak terlalu seperti dulu sih.

Oke, sampai segini dulu tentang Informasi siapa diriku dan Gadis disampingku ini karena 20 meter dari sini Gerbang Akademy sudah terbuka lebar.

**Naruto POV end.**

Naruto dan Kyuubi masih dengan langkah santainya berjalan ke arah Kuoh Akademy yang sudah tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Nee Naru, apa kau yakin ingin bersekolah ditempat itu?" sang Gadis aka Kyuubi bertanya pada Naruto yang kini menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ya, aku yakin Kyuu, dan kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu? ini sudah yang ke sembilan kalinya kau menanyakan hal yang sama." Balas Naruto yang saat ini melirik ke arahnya.

"Tapi kan di Akademy ini dihuni oleh Iblis-iblis dari kebangsawanan Gremory dan Sitri. Apa kita tidak akan menjadi buronan mereka saat mereka tau kalau kau bukan manusia Biasa dan aku yang nyatanya adalah Yokai, lebih tepatnya Bijuu. Mereka pasti akan mengajak dan merayu kita kalau mereka tau hal itu." Kyuubi kembali berucap.

"Haahh, kau ini. Sudah ku bilang kan. Kita hanya perlu menekan tekanan kekuatan kita sampai titik terrendah yang kita bisa. Kalaupun itu terjadi, kita kan bisa menolak ajakan mereka, dan kalaupun mereka memaksa ya kita hajar saja-_Tachou!_— ah sial, sepertinya Siffix andalan Sub-zero sudah menular padaku." Ucap Naruto sambil menampar bibirnya sendiri karena tak sengaja mengucapkan kata andalan Sub-zero.

Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya terkikik geli. Memang benar sih, dulunya saat mereka bertemu, kekasihnya ini sering menambahkan suffix _Dattebayo!_ Pada akhir kalimatnya, namun setelah agak lama beberinteraksi dengan kedua Combatant yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu, perlahan-lahan Naruto mengikuti Suffix yang sering diucapkan oleh salah satu dari mereka, sang Penguasa Es Agung Sub-zero, dari kata _Dattebayo!_ Menjadi kata _Jintachou!_.

Sub-zero yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan saat ini sedang berbangga ria karena Suffix andalannya di ikuti oleh penerusnya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademy. Mereka langsung disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan para penghuni Kuoh Akademy yang sukses membuat NaruKyuu menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

Salah satu dari para murid disana menghampiri mereka berdua. Murid itu adalah siswi berrambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata, yap dialah sang Ketua OSIS Kuoh Akademy, Souna Shitori aka Sona Sitri. Setelah sampai di depan NaruKyuu, Sona memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa kalian Murid baru?" tanya Sona datar seperti biasa, NaruKyuu pun menganggukkan kepala mereka serempak. Sona yang melihat itu pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Souna Shitori, ketua OSIS di Akademy ini. Boleh aku tau siapa nama kalian?" tanya Sona setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kyuubi dan yang disebelahku ini kekasihku, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal." Ucap Kyuubi memperkenalkan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

Naruto yang mendengar Marga yang di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, dia pun melirik kekasihnya. Kyuubi pun membalas pandangan Naruto sambil tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dan bisakah anda mengantar kami ke ruang kepala sekolah Souna-san, kami akan berbicara dengan beliau kalau kami akan sekolah disini mulai hari ini." Lanjut Kyuubi sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sona.

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya." Balas Sona sambil mulai melangkah menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah diikuti oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka saja yang terdengar di lorong yang mereka lalui karena semua Murid Kuoh Akademy sudah masuk ke kelas mereka karena bell sudah berbunyi, otomatis sekarang ini lorong maupun koridor sepi.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sona pun menyuruh mereka berdua masuk keruangan itu sebelum Iblis keturunan Sitri itu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Dan sekarang, hanya Naruto dan Kyuubi saja yang berdiri didepan Ruangan tersebut.

"Kau lihat kan Kyuu. Iblis muda itu saja tidak merasakan tekanan kekuatan kita, jadi kau jangan khawatir oke." Ucap Naruto.

"Hehe, baiklah Naru sayang." Balas Kyuubi sedikit menggoda Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, dan setelah mereka mendengar kata 'Masuk' dari dalam, mereka berdua pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berdiri didepan sang kepala Sekolah Kuoh Akademy.

"Jadi kalian Murid baru itu ya?"

"Anda benar, kami berdua adalah Murid baru itu." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja. Kalian akan menempati kelas XII A. Sekarang tunggu guru yang akan menjemput kalian sebentar." Naruto maupun Kyuubi pun menganggukkan kepala masing-masing.

3 menit berlalu akhirnya guru yang menjemput mereka berdua datang juga, dan langsung saja guru tersebut menyuruh NaruKyuu mengikutinya menuju kelas yang akan mereka tempati.

**Kelas XII A.**

Naruto dan Kyuubi disuruh menunggu didepan kelas tersebut oleh guru tadi sampai mereka disuruh masuk. Naruto dan Kyuubi yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya kembali menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan Murid baru di Kelas kita." Umum sang Guru yang saat ini berdiri didepan kelas.

Para murid di kelas itu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan murid Baru tersebut sehingga membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya sunyi sekarang seperti pasar Beras.

"Baiklah, kalian diam dulu. Nah sekarang silahkan masuk Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san." Ucap sang Guru lagi sambil menatap pintu kelas tersebut.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan dari balik pintu itu tampak Naruto dan Kyuubi yang berjalan menuju sang Guru yang menunggu mereka didepan kelas tersebut.

Para murid pun langsung berteriak Histeris karena mereka sekelas dengan dua orang yang sangat Tampan dan Cantik. Yah, dan NaruKyuu kembali menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

Kebisingan itu langsung sirna saat sang Guru berteriak kesetanan untuk meyuruh para muridnya diam. "Nah, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata sang Guru lagi sambil berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia untuk pengajar.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, salam kenal Minna!" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat. Dan itu membuat para siswi kembali berteriak histeris.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Kyuubi. Kalian cukup memanggilku Kyuubi saja. Satu lagi, kalian jangan pernah sekali-kali mendekati atau menggoda dirinya –Sambil Menunjuk Naruto-, kalau tidak aku akan mematahkan leher kalian." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada berbahaya sambil mengeluarkan Deathglare terbaiknya pada semua siswi yang ada dikelas itu.

Semua siswi yang tadinya berteriak Histeris mengeluh-eluhkan Nama Naruto sekarang bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuubi. Sedangkan para siswa yang awalnya ingin mendekati Kyuubi kini harus berpikir 3 kali.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalau ada yang ingin bertanya." Ucap sang guru sambil Memandang semua muridnya.

Dan salah satu dari muridnya pun mengacungkan tangannya, tepatnya seorang siswi berrambut merah Crimson yang sedari tadi diam. Sang guru yang melihatnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Silahkan Gremory-san." Ucapnya.

"Apakah ada hubungan Khusus antara anda dan Naruto-san sehingga anda melarang kami untuk mendekati Naruto-san, Kyuubi-san?" tanya si Murid aka Rias Gremory.

Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan itu pun tersenyum sinis, dia pun memandang Naruto yang saat ini tengah menaruh tangannya di kantong celananya masing-masing sambil menatap keluar kelas karena tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kyuubi yang melihatnya pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Gremory muda.

"Naruto adalah kekasihku Gremory-san. Jadi apa salahnya jika saya tidak mau melihat kekasih saya didekati oleh perempuan lain, kalau hanya ingin berkenalan dan berteman dengannya saya rasa tidak masalah, kalau lebih dari itu, segera siapkan Kamar perawatan di rumah sakit terdekat." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar ucapan kekasihnya hanya bisa Sweatdrop dalam diam(?). dia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya ini sungguh Posessif terhadap dirinya.

Para perempuan kembali bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan, namun tidak dengan Rias dan seorang gadis berrambut Dark Blue yang ada di belakangnya, Akeno Himejima.

Rias pun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu suasana kelas kembali sunyi, guru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi, sekarang silahkan Naruto-san dan Kyuubi-san duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia dipojok belakang sebelah kiri disana." Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk meja yang masih kosong di pojok.

NaruKyuu kembali mengangguk bersamaan, mereka pun melangkah menuju bangku yang akan mereka duduki, setelah sampai, tanpa basa-basi Naruto dan Kyuubi langsung duduk bersebelahan, Naruto memandang ke luar jendela yang kebetulan ada didekatnya, sedangkan Kyuubi mulai mengeluarkan peralatan belajarnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, pelajaran pertama hari ini akhirnya dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Profil Chara :**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Umur : 17 Tahun.**

**Status : Combatant (Petarung).**

**Kemampuan : Ice Element & [Sub-Zero Mode] (From Sub-Zero), Fire, Magma Element & [Scorpion Mode] (From Scorpion), Sword Art, Fatality, Mutality, Brutality (Masih lama). (A/N : Penampilan Fisik dan pakaian Naruto akan berubah menjadi tampilan Fisik serta pakaian Sub-zero dan Scorpion MK9 saat memakai [Sub-Zero Mode] & [Scorpion Mode])**

**Senjata : Twin Sword of Scorpion Tail, Kunai, Ice Blade.**

…

**Nama : Uzumaki Kyuubi (Kyuubi no Kitsune).**

**Umur : 17 Tahun (Aslinya ribun tahun)**

**Status : Bijuu.**

**Kemampuan : Fire, Earth, Magma Element, Bijuu Form, Bijuudama, Great Gijuudama.**

**Senjata : ?**

**...**

**Yo! Neon balik lagi. Gimana chapter awal Fic? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.**

**Oke, seperti janji Neon kemarin, inilah Fic pengganti The Secret Team : Akatsuki. Untuk chapter awal, mungkin tidak ada yang perlu Neon jelaskan. Kalaupun ada tempat para Reader tidak mengerti, silahkan tanyakan melalui kolom Review.**

**Terakhir, sebelum menekan tombol Back pada Gadget para Reader, tolong berikanlah Review untuk Fic ini mungkin saran, masukan-masukan, atau yang lain. Yang penting Review Yaa..**

**Akhir kata.. SEE YAA!**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Fatality

**The New Generation Of Fighters**

**Discaimer : M. Kishimoto & I. Ichibumi.**

**Pairing : NaruKyuu (Bisa nambah seiring jalannya cerita)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural.**

**Summary : Naruto hanyalah Manusia biasa yang lahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Kehidupannya yang awalnya biasa berubah sejak dirinya bertemu dengan dua Sosok Combatant yang mendiami tubuhnya. Sejak saat itulah dirinya berubah menjadi Pribadi yang berbeda, bahkan dirinya yang biasa berbicara 'Dattebayo!' pun ikut berubah menjadi 'Jintachou!' akibat kedua makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya tersebut. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto sekarang? Let's See.. (Bad Summary) AU!**

**Warning : Tripple Crossover, OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, HalfGodlike!NaruKyuu, Smart!NaruKyuu, etc..**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**Malam harinya, dikediaman Namikaze.**

Naruto dan Kyuubi saat ini sedang duduk sambil ngobrol di sofa ruang keluarga rumah mereka. keduanya tampak asik bercanda sambil tertawa bersama, oh sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi.

"Ne Naru, apa Kau melihat ketiga Idiot itu di Bully oleh para murid Kendo tadi pagi? Mereka tampak menyedihkan sekali, hahaha.." ucap Kyuubi sambil kembali tertawa pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku melihat mereka Kyuu. Mereka tampak sangat menyedihkan dengan wajah Idiot mereka yang lebam-lebam menerima siksaan dari para murid Kendo, haha." Naruto menjawab sambil ikut tertawa.

Yah, topik yang mereka bicarakan ternyata adalah si Trio Mesum yang ada di sekolah baru mereka. kebetulan saat hari pertama mereka masuk Akademy Kuoh, mereka langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat mereka tertawa geli. Mereka melihat Issei dan kedua Sohib Mesumnya dibully oleh para murid Kendo karena ketahuan mengintip.

Cukup lama mereka berdua ngobrol-ngobrol perihal sekolah baru mereka. Dan Obrolan mereka terhenti setelah suara Scorpion tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"**Hey Naruto! Aku dan Sub-Zero merasakan Aura iblis Liar dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak berasal dari pinggir Hutan Timur Kota ini. Kami juga merasakan Aura dari kedua Iblis muda yang sekelas dengan kalian itu. Mungkin mereka saat ini sedang bertarung melawan para Iblis liar itu." **Suara Scorpion barusan sukses membuat pasangan itu terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana menurutmu Kyuu? Apa kita harus membantu mereka?" ucap Naruto sambil memandang sang kekasih.

"Hmm, Baiklah kita bantu mereka. Tapi kita harus mengubah penampilan kita agar mereka tidak mengetahui identitas kita." Balas Kyuubi yang juga memandang kekasihnya.

"Tentu Kyuu. Aku juga berfikir begitu." Ucap Naruto lagi, lalu dirinya berdiri dari duduknya lalu memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada.

**[Sub-Zero!]**

Setelah mengucapkan kata barusan. Tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh cahaya Biru yang amat terang, Kyuubi juga langsung memejamkan matanya karena Cahaya itu sungguh menyilaukan.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang, kini penampilan Fisiknya berubah Total. Saat ini Naruto tengah memakai Jumpsuit Ninja berwarna Hitam-biru tanpa lengan, Naruto juga memakai sepasang Calf Protector di kakinya dan Armband di lengan atas dan bawahnya, jangan lupakan Topeng Hitam-Biru yang juga dipakainya. Otot-otot tubuhnya juga sekarang membesar dan kekar.

Kyuubi yang sudah membuka matanya dan melihat penampilan kekasihnya itu pun hanya tersenyum. Dia juga ikut berdiri dan mulai menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada sambil menutup matanya, sama seperti Naruto tadi. Cahaya merah pekat langsung menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi, Naruto yang tak kuat menatap Cahaya menyilaukan itu pun memejamkan matanya.

Berselang beberapa saat, akhirnya cahaya merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi perlahan menghilang, menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang kini memakai Jubah hitam berkerah panjang dengan Jilatan api berwarna Merah diujung jubahnya. Rambut Royal Rednya yang tadi tergerai kini berubah menjadi gaya Ponytail. Sebuah topeng berbentuk wajah Rubah juga terlihat menutupi wajah cantiknya (Topengnya seperti topeng punya Menma di RTN) dibalik topengnya juga kini terlihat sepasang Iris merah darah berpupil Vertikal yang memberikan kesan Liar tersendiri bagi Kyuubi.

"**Baiklah, karena persiapan kita sudah siap kita pergi Kyuu."** Ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya akibat Efek Mode yang dipakainya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Tiba-tiba, dua meter dari atas kedua tangan Naruto, muncul sebuah Portal berwarna biru terang yang sesekali memercikkan percikan-percikan petir.

Lalu Naruto kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian meraih tangan kanan Kyuubi yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Wusshh!_

Naruto dan Kyuubi melompat memasuki Portal tersebut secara bersamaan. Setelah mereka berdua menghilang di tengah-tengah Portal itu, Portal tersebut perlahan mengecil dan menghilang.

**[:+:][:+:]**

**Pinggir Hutan Timur Kota Kuoh.**

Dipinggir hutan sebelah timur Kota Kuoh kini sedang berlangsung sebuah pertarungan sengit antara Dua Iblis muda dari kebangsawanan Gremory melawan 7 Iblis Liar yang bentuknya beragam. Lingkungan sekitar mereka saat ini sudah kacau, dimana terdapat cukup banyak kawah-kawah yang cukup besar disekitaran mereka.

Kedua Gadis Iblis itu sudah terlihat kelelahan karena bertarung melawan Iblis Liar yang awalnya berjumlah 13 Ekor(?), dan ke 13 Iblis liar itu masuk kedalam kategory Mid Class Devil, dan semuanya bergender laki-laki.

Pertarungan itu terus berlangsung. Namun ke 7 Iblis Liar itu terlihat mendominasi pertarungan tersebut. Dan 2 menit kemudian, salah satu dari Iblis muda itu tumbang tergeletak kelelahan diatas tanah dan satunya lagi kini duduk bersimpuh didekat rekannya. Nafas mereka berdua sudah tak beraturan karena saking lelahnya.

"Buchou, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga, _hosh_.._hosh_.." ucap Gadis Iblis yang kini sedang tergeletak tersebut, Akeno Himejima.

"_Hosh_.. Aku juga sama Akeno, tenagaku juga habis, _hosh_.._hosh_.." balas si Gadis Iblis yang satunya, Rias Gremory.

"**Hahaha. Cuma ini kemampuan kalian? Cih, lemah. Lebih baik sekarang kalian menyerah dan jadilah Pemuas Nafsu kami."** Ucap salah satu dari Iblis Liar yang diketahui adalah pimpinan kawanan Iblis Liar tersebut.

"Cih. Jangan bermimpi Iblis Liar Bajingan!" bentak Rias yang marah dengan perkataan Iblis Liar barusan.

"**Oh, lidahmu tajam juga Gremory. Tapi bentakanmu itu sia-sia, kalian berdua sudah tidak bisa melawan kami lagi sekarang, hahaha."** Iblis Liar itu kembali berucap dan tertawa.

Ketujuh Ibis Liar itu itu melangkah mendekat kearah kedua Iblis Muda tersebut. Kedua Iblis Muda tersebut sekarang sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Mau lari? Tenaga mereka saja sudah kandas, mana mungkin mereka bisa melarikan diri mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba, ke 7 Iblis Liar itu berhenti tepat 5 meter didepan Rias dan Akeno. Mereka berhenti karena mereka semua melihat sebuah Portal berwarna Biru terang muncul tiba-tiba 3 meter dibelakang Rias dan Akeno.

Dari dalam Portal itu, keluar dua orang yang salah satu dari dua orang itu memakai pakaian yang cukup aneh. Kedua orang itu perlahan melangkah kedekat Rias dan Akeno, pimpinan Iblis Liar yang melihat mereka hanya menyeringai.

"**Wah-wah, bala bantuanmu datang eh Gremory? Tapi kelihatannya mereka berdua sama sepertimu, lemah."** Ucap Iblis Liar tersebut meremehkan kedua Orang tadi aka Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya pun geram. Dia berniat melilesat dan menghancurkan kepala Iblis Liar yang tak Tau diri itu, namun tidak jadi karena Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"**Jadi, apa yang kami lihat disini. Tujuh ekor makhluk rendahan telah mengeroyok dua orang gadis? Heh, betapa hinanya kalian semua. Bagiku kalian hanyalah sampah tak berguna yang pantas dibakar."** Ucap Naruto pedas.

"**Brengsek! Apa maksudmu hah! Memangnya kau siapa!?"** emosi pimpinan Iblis liar itu naik setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"**Siapa aku? Sampah seperti kalian tidak pantas mengetahui siapa aku ini." **Naruto kembali memancing Emosi Iblis Liar itu dengan menekan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

"**Bangsat! Kalian semua, bunuh makluk brengsek yang menghina kita itu!"** pimpinan Iblis Liar itu semakin emosi dan langsung saja dia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membunuh Naruto.

Keenam iblis liar yang berada dibelakang pemimpin mereka langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam pun bergerak maju untuk melawan keenam Iblis liar itu.

"**Sisakan Pimpinan sampah itu untukku!"** ucap Naruto sebelum Kyuubi menjauh dari Naruto, Kyuubi pun mengangguk paham atas apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi bungkam hanya mampu melihat apa yang terjadi antara ketujuh musuhnya dan dua orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Kyuubi yang sudah dekat dengan keenam Iblis Liar itu menciptakan Mini Bijuudama di kedua tangannya. Kemudian Kyuubi menghilang dari pandangan semua makhluk yang ada disana.

Keenam Iblis Liar yang maju tadi langsung memasang posisi siaga mereka sambil menggulirkan pandangan mereka kesekitaran tempat tersebut.

_**BRAKK!**_

_**PRRAASSSHHHH!**_

Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul belakang salah satu Iblis Liar yang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaannya. Kyuubi langsung saja menghantamkan Mini Bijuudama miliknya tepat di kepala belakang milik Iblis Liar tersebut. Dan langsung saja, Kepala Iblis Liar itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan Darah dan isi otaknya yang berhamburan dan berceceran ditanah sekitar tempat Ibis Liar itu berdiri.

_**Bruk!**_

Tidak ada teriakan ataupun jeritan yang dikeluarkan oleh Korban pertama Kyuubi tersebut, karena itu Iblis Liar itu dengan cepat Tumbang dan melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna hitam.

Semua yang melihat kejadian Fatal itu hanya bisa Syok saking terkejutnya, kecuali Naruto tentunya. Lima Iblis Liar yang menjadi rekan korban Kyuubi tadi kini melangkah mundur karena takut melihat pelaku yang membunuh rekannya itu dengan sangat Mudah, apalagi ketika mereka melihat kalau Bola Penghancur yang satunya lagi masih berada di tangan Kiri Kyuubi.

Rias dan Akeno tak kalah Syok melihat apa yang barusan Terjadi, mereka berdua masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Rias sendiri. dia kini memandang Bola Ungu Kehitaman yang ada ditangan Kyuubi. Dia yakin kalau Bola itu tak kalah hebatnya dengan Power od Destruction miliknya.

Lain Rias lain lagi Akeno, gadis keturunan salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh itu awalnya Syok seperti ketuanya. Namun entah kenapa saat melihat cara Kyuubi membunuh Musuhnya itu dengan sadis, seringai maniaknya tiba-tiba keluar, mungkin sifat Sadisticnya keluar. 'Cara membunuhnya sangat keren!' batinnya.

Pimpinan Iblis Liar yang melihat semua anak buahnya mundur mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"**Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat bunuh Makhluk itu!"** teriak pimpinan Iblis Liar itu marah.

Kelima Iblis Liar yang mendengar perkataan pemimpim mereka sejenak saling pandang satu sama lain. Kemudian kelima Iblis Liar itu menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Lalu kelima Iblis Liar itu mensummon senjata mereka masing-masing, dan dengan bersamaan mereka melesat kearah Kyuubi yang sudah menghilangkan Bijuudama yang ada ditangan Kirinya karena melihat kelima Iblis liar itu maju secara bersamaan.

'Kheh, menyerang secara bersamaan? Kalau begitu aku juga akan membuat kalian mati bersamaan.' Batinnya sambil menyeringai dibalik topeng Rubahnya.

Lalu Kyuubi berjongkok sambil menaruh kedua tangannya ditanah yang ada didepannya. Tangan Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pendar berwarna keemasan, pendar itu merambat ketanah yang disentuh oleh kedua tangannya.

Pandangan Kyuubi yang awalnya tertuju pada tanah yang disentuhnya kini beralih kearah 5 Iblis liar yang berada di posisi 4 meter didepannya. Seringaian sang Bijuu kini semakin lebar.

"Tekhnik Alam : Duri Kematian!"

Setelah selesai mengucapkan nama Tekhniknya, tanah yang ada disekitaran ke 5 Iblis Liar itu mengeluarkan pendar yang sama seperti pendar yang menyelimuti kedua tangan Kyuubi. Iblis Liar yang melihat tanah yang mereka pijak langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan memandang Tanah yang mengeluarkan pendar keemasan tersebut.

_**Jrraaassshhhhhh! Jrraaassshhhhhh! Jrraaassshhhhhh! Jrraaassshhhhhh! Jrraaassshhhhhh!**_

"_**AAARRRGGHHHHH!"**_

"_**AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

Tiba-tiba dari tanah yang berpendar itu, muncul puluhan duri-duri tanah yang berukuran 3 meter yang menusuk dan menembus tubuh kelima Iblis Liar tersebut. Kelima Iblis liar itu berteriak keras saat tubuh mereka tertusuk dan tertembus oleh puluhan Duri-duri tanah tersebut.

Darah mereka langsung merembes keluar dari luka-luka tusukan duri-duri tanah tersebut. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka, bola matanya keluar dan terjatuh karena salah satu duri tersebut mengenai dan menembus wajahnya. Tanah yang tadinya berwarna Coklat muda kini berubah menjadi merah kehitaman akibat hujan darah dari kelima tubuh Iblis liar itu.

Sekali lagi, pemandangan mengerikan itu sukses membuat Rias, Akeno, dan pemimpin Iblis liar itu Syok sambil membulatkan mata mereka masing-masing.

Pemimpin Iblis liar yang sudah sembuh dari Syoknya pun kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat melihat semua anak buahnya mati dengan mudah ditangan gadis bertopeng rubah tersebut.

"**Berani-berainya kau membunuh semua anak buahku!"** desis satu-satunya Iblis Liar yang tersisa tersebut.

Dengan cepat Iblis liar itu mengeluarkan Pedang besarnya dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah Kyuubi berdiri. Kyuubi yang melihat pergerakan Iblis Liar itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Yah, setelah selesai membunuh kelima iblis liar tadi, gadis yang menyandang gelar Ratu Bijuu tersebut kembali berdiri.

"**Rasakan ini! HHEEAAAHHH!"**

Setelah sampai 2 didepan Kyuubi, Iblis liar itu langsung melompat dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya kearah leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat itu masih saja belum bergerak satu inci pun dari posisinya.

_**Trank!**_

Tebasan pedang besar milik Iblis liar itu tertahan oleh pedang Es milik Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Kyuubi. Melihat serangannya gagal, Iblis liar itu kembali melompat mundur.

"**Lawanmu adalah aku, Sampah."** Ucap Naruto sambil mengunci pandangannya kearah si Iblis Liar.

"**Bangsat! Akan kubunuh kau makhluk tak berguna!"** setelah mengucapkan perkataan barusan, Iblis Liar itu kembali melesat, kali ini bukan kearah Kyuubi, melainkan Naruto.

_**Trank!**_

Iblis liar itu kembali menebaskan pedang besarnya kearah pinggang Naruto, namun Naruto menepis tebasan itu dengan mudah.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Gagal dengan serangannya, Iblis itu kembali menebaskan pedangnya secara membabi buta kearah Naruto. Namun seakan sia-sia, semua tebasan Iblis liar itu mampu ditepis oleh Naruto dengan mudahnya.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank! Crraaasssshh!**_

"_**AARRRGGGHHHHHH!"**_

Akhinya setelah cukup lama Naruto bermain dengan Iblis Liar itu, Naruto berhasil memotong pergelangan tangan Iblis liar tersebut. Teriakan langsung saja menggema ditempat itu yang tidak lain berasal dari mulut Iblis liar itu sendiri.

Darah merah kehitaman langsung bercucuran dari luka potongan tersebut, tulang perelangan Tangan Iblis Liar itu juga sekarang bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Iblis liar itu sendiri masih meringis sambil memegangi tangannya tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Iblis liar itu lengah langsung menghilangkan pedang Esnya dan langsung melesat kearah Iblis liar tersebut.

_**Buagh!**_

"_**AARRRGGHHHHH!"**_

Satu hantaman keras naruto daratkan diperut Iblis liar tersebut. Iblis liar itu kembali berteriak dengan mata melotot saking sakitnya pukulan yang Naruto layangkan. Tak hanya itu, tubuh Iblis liar itu juga terpental dengan cukup keras kebelakang.

Naruto yang tak puas dengan hasil pukulannya pun menghilang meninggalian retakan kecil ditempat dia berdiri.

_**Wuuusshhh!**_

_**Tap!**_

Naruto muncul dan berdiri 4 meter dibelakang Iblis Liar yang saat ini masih terpental dan menuju kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat tubuh Iblis liar itu mendekat langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan mengambil ancang-ancang kebelakang.

_**Buagh!**_

"_**AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

Sebuah pukulan Upper Cut dilayangkan oleh Naruto tepat dipunggung Iblis Liar tersebut sampai-sampai tubuhnya melengkung keatas saking kuatnya pukulan Naruto. Iblis liar itu pun kembali berteriak keras merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuh bagian belakangnya. Pukulan itu juga sukses membuat tubuh Iblis liar tersebut terpental keatas dengan laju yang cukup cepat.

Melihat itu Naruto kembali menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul diatas tubuh Iblis liar itu sambil bersalto dan menyiapkan kaki kanannya.

_**Braakk!**_

"_**GUUHHHHH!"**_

Tumit Naruto mendarat dengan cepat keperut si Iblis liar itu. Kembali iblis liar itu melotot sambil memuncratkan liur beserta darah dari mulutnya. Tubuh Iblis liat itu kembali terpental dan melesat degan kencang kebawah.

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Tubuh Iblis liar malang itu mendarat dengan sangat keras dan kasar ditanah tak jauh ditempat kyuubi yang masih menonton pertarungan- atau lebih tepatnya penyiksaan yang dilakukan kekasihnya kepada Makhluk atau Golongan yang paling dibenci oleh kekasihnya itu.

Tabrakan antara tubuh Iblis liar dan tanah tempatnya mendarat tersebut menghasilkan kawah yang cukup besar, berdiameter 4 meter dengan tubuh iblis liar itu yang berada ditengah-tengah kawah tersebut.

Kondisi Iblis Liar itu sendiri kini sangat mengenaskan. Dimana darah yang terus-terusan mengalir dari mulut dan pergelangan tangan yang dipotong oleh Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh debu dan luka-luka lebam yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat pertarungan itu tak henti-hentinya kagum melihat kemampuan Naruto yang sedang dalam **[Sub-Zero Mode]** nya.

_**Tap!**_

Naruto mendarat 3 meter didekat tubuh si Iblis liar. Naruto yang melihat Iblis liar tersebut melangkah menuju Iblis liar itu untuk menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

'**FINISH HIM!'** ucap Sub-Zero dan Scorpion bersamaan didalam tubuh Naruto ketika Naruto sudah berdiri didepan tubuh tak berdaya si Ibls Liar.

'_**Kira-kira Fatality apa yang akan aku gunakan untuk membunuh Sampah itu Sub-Zero?'**_tanya Naruto melalui Telepatinya pada sang menguasa Wasteland, Sub-Zero.

'_**Aku sarankan kau menggunakan Spinal Smash, Gaki.'**_ Balas Sub-Zero memberikan saran untuk penerusnya.

'_**Spinal Smash? Sepertinya itu saran yang bagus.'**_Ucap Naruto lagi sambil menyeringai.

Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan kontak batinnya dengan Combatant yang mendiami tubuhnya, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Iblis liar yang kini sudah berdiri dengan susah payah dan terlihat limbung.

Naruto pun langsung mendekat kearah Ibls liar yang sedang teler tersebut, setelah tepat berdiri didepan korbanya, Naruto langsung melakukan gerakan pembuka untuk menggunakan Fatality nya.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengarahkan dan melesatkan tangannya kearah tengah-tengah dada si Iblis liar.

_**JRRASSSHHH!**_

"_**ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"**_

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Naruto langsung menancapkan tangannya kedalam tengah-tengah dada si Iblis liar tersebut. Cukup lama tangan Naruto berada didalam dada iblis liar itu sehingga tiba-tiba..

_**JRRAASSSHHH!**_

Tangan Naruto kembali keluar sambil memegang tulang punggung dan tengkorak milik si Iblis Liar. Namun anehnya, hanya Tulangnya saja yang keluar, tidak dengan kulit maupun daging Tulang tersebut, sehingga walaupun tengkoraknya sudah tercabut, kulit serta daging wajah maupun kepala Iblis liar itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

Iblis liar itu tidak lagi berteriak karena Jiwanya sudah terpisah dari jasadnya. Baru saja Iblis liar itu akan jatuh kebelakang. Namun tidak jadi karena Naruto lebih dulu membekukan tubuh Iblis liar itu dengan Udara Es yang sangat dingin yang keluar dari tangan Kirinya. Sehingga sekarang, tubuh Iblis liar itu dalam posisi miring kebelakang.

Naruto yang melihat itu menglihkan pandangannya kearah tengkorak yang ada ditangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah kental. Tangannya yang memegang tulang leher tengkorak tersebut kini pindah keujung tulang punggung tengkorak tersebut.

Lalu Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang kebelakang sambil melihat tubuh beku si Iblis Liar. Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung melangkah dangan mengayunkan tengkorak yang ada di tangannya kearah tubuh Iblis liar tersebut hingga..

_**BRAAKK!**_

_**PRAANNKKK!**_

Tengkorak itu menabrak tubuh Iblis Liar tersebut hingga tubuh tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung membuang tengkorak yang digenggamnya.

'**WELL DONE!'** suara Scorpion dan Sub-Zero kembali berdengung dikepala Naruto.

Akeno serta Rias yang melihat Fatality yang dilakukan Oleh Naruto barusan kembali Syok sambil membolakan mata mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi, pembunuhan yang mereka lihat itu adalah pembunuhan yang paling Sadis seumur hidup Mereka.

Akeno yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya saat melawan Musuhnya seakan tak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Bisa dibayangkan, pertama Naruto mencabut tulang tengkorak sekalius tulang punggung musuhnya, lalu membekukan tubuh musuhnya, dan terakhir menghancurkan tubuh musuhnya dengan tulang mulik musuhnya sendiri. itu sadis bukan, terlalu sadis malah.

'C-cara membunuhnya s-sangat mengerikan.' Batin Rias dengan pandangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari Naruto.

'Kereeenn! Kesadisannya sungguh sangat keren, kalau dia bisa menjadi temanku, aku akan langsung memintanya mengajariku bagaimana menjadi seorang Sadistic yang sebenarnya!' itulah pikiran ngawur Akeno setelah sembuh dari Syoknya.

**Balik ke Naruto.**

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acaranya pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Kyuubi yang saat ini berada didekat Rias dan Akeno. Setelah sampai pun, Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"**Kita pergi, **_**Kitsune**_**."** Ucap Naruto sambil memanggil Nama kekasihnya berdasarkan Topeng yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"_Ha'i Zero-kun_."

Yup, Kyuubi juga memanggil nama Naruto karena saat ini Naruto sedang memakai **[Sub-Zero Mode]**. Memang, dari dulu mereka sepakat kalau mereka sedang bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk Supernatural dan mereka sedang memakai Mode masing-masing, Mereka tidak boleh memanggil Nama satu sama lain dengan Nama aslinya, karena mereka tidak mau kalau Identitas mereka ketahuan.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan melewati Rias dan Akeno yang kini sudah berdiri sedari tadi, mereka berjalan menuju Portal yang sejak kemunculan mereka portal itu tetap terbuka.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto dan Kyuubi pun menghentikan langkah mereka tepat didepan Portal Biru tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua pun membalikkan badan mereka kearah Rias dan Akeno.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kami sudah menolong kalian dari sampah-sampah tak berguna itu? Lantas apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi dengan manik merah darahnya yang tengah menatap Rias langsung ke matanya.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa dan siapa? Kenapa kalian menolong kami?" tanya Rias menyelidik.

"**Apa dan siapa kami kalian tak perlu tau. Dan kenapa kami menolong kalian, itu karena kami merasakan Aura kalian sebelumnya dan kami langsung kesini. Jadi kami datang untuk memusnahkan sampah peradaban seperti para Iblis Liar itu." **Kali ini Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya kearah portal ciptaannya, diikuti oleh Kyuubi.

"Tunggu dulu!" kali ini Akeno yang berteriak setelah Naruto masuk sepenuhnya kedalam portalnya.

Awalnya Kyuubi juga akan masuk untuk menyusul kekasihnya itu, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Akeno. Kyuubi pun terpaksa menoleh lagi kearah Akeno dan Rias.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menaikkan Killing Intens miiknya.

Merasakan tekanan energi Yokai milik Kyuubi yang cukup besar itu, Rias dan Akeno sedikit takut sambil menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah. Ketakutan mereka bukan hanya karena merasakan tekanan energi Yokai Kyuubi, tapi juga kedua manik Liar milik Kyuubi yang bersinar dibalik lubang topengnya.

"Se-setidaknya, beritahu kami n-nama kalian." Ucap Rias agak terbata.

Mendengar Ucapan Rias barusan, Kyuubi pun menurunkan intensitas kekuatannya, manik yang tadinya bersinar kembali meredup, namun masih bisa terlihat cukup jelas.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Kitsune, dan kalian bisa memanggil Rekanku barusan dengan nama Sub-Zero." Ucap Kyuubi.

Setelah itu sang Qween of Bijuu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan masuk kedalam Portal Biru tersebut. Setelah tubuh Kyuubi masuk sepenuhnya, Portal Biru tersebut mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan kedua Iblis muda yang saat ini sedang merenungkan perkataan Kyuubi tadi.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian, Sub-Zero, Kyuubi." Gumam Rias sambil tetap menatap tempat Portal Biru itu berada tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ey Yo! Yo! Yo! Neon balik lagi, haha. Gimana chap 2 ini? Bagus atau Jelek? Menghibur atau Mengecewakan? Yah Neon harap chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan..**

**Okeee, saatnya membahas isi chapter 2.**

**Dichapter ini mungkin ada satu yang Neon bahas, yaitu Fatality. Fatality di Fic ini Neon Ambil dari Mortal Kombat 9, bukan Mortal kombat Shaolin Monk dan ada juga beberapa Fatality buatan Neon sendiri. Kenapa? Karena Menurut Neon Fatality di MK9 lebih mantep dari pada MKSM coy, hehe. Jadi kalau ada yang ingin Kurang Tau tentang Fatality MK9, Neon sarankan untuk melihatnya di You Tube. Kalau Mutality dan Brutality nya baru Neon Ambil dari MKSM. Soalnya di MK9 hanya ada Fatality dan Babality (Itu tuh, yang mengubah musuhnya jadi Bayi). Dan Fatality diatas tadi adalah Fatality Favorit Neon kalau bermain MK9 di PS3. Caranya itu keren banget soalnya. Hehe..**

**Oke penjelasan untuk chap 2 hanya itu saja.**

**Berikutnya, kalau ada yang ingin anda sampaikan apakah itu pertanyaan, saran, atau yang lain. Silahkan sampaikan lewat Kolom Review. Karena Fic ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa adanya Review dari anda semua.**

**Dan yang terakhir, kita masuk kedalam QnA untuk chapter kemarin. Sebelum itu, Neon mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada anda semua yang mereview fic ini di chap kemarin.**

**Nah langsung saja, ini dia beberapa pertanyaan yang Neon jawab untuk chapter kemarin :**

Q : kenapa harus dua jiwa kombatan di naru? satu saja menutku dah culup. liat aja kayak si sub-zero saat brutality, ngeri coy.

**A : haha, saya sengaja sob soalnya kemampuan mereka kalau digabungin tambah ngeri, hehe.**

Q : suka main mortal kombat ya gan?

**A : suka sih, tapi dulu saat nasih SMP, Cuma karena saya tau jalan ceritanya jadi saya buat deh fic ini.**

Q : Kekuatannya dari "mortal kombat" ne ! Apa ada generasi seperti naruto lagi ?

**A : tentu ada, tapi munculnya nanti dichap-chap selanjutnya.**

Q : Cambuknya scorpion gak masuk ya?

**A : bukan cambuk brad. Itu hanyalah Kunai yang diikat oleh rantai (Versi MK9) yang bisa keluar dari telapak tangan Scorpion, dan tentu ada.**

Q : apa Naruto punya sacred gear? ini fic xover sama anime apa aja?

**A : Naruto gak punya Sacred Gear, Fic ini Crossover Naruto – Mortal Kombat (Versi MK9) – HS DxD**

Q : mode subzero ama scorpion bisa di gabungin nggak?

**A : Bisa, tapi masih sangat lama.**

Q : apa akan ada karakter dari naruto lagi selain naruto dan kyuubi ? Dan jika ada apakah akan memiliki jiwa kombatan lainnya ?

**A : Ada sih, untuk jiwa Kombatannya ada yang ada ada yang tidak.**

Q : Petarung" laimnya kaya liu kang sama kung lau ada juga ga ntar ? Kalo ada ntar jadi musuh apa temen ?  
><strong>A : ada. Pertanyaan kedua, ada yang jadi musuh ada juga yang jadi temen.<strong>

Q : Apa naruto S.T.I (suami takut istri) sama kyubi ?

**A : Tentu tidak sob. Dia menuruti semua perkataan Kyuubi karena berlandaskan cinta dan Kasih sayang, bukan keterpaksaan maupun ketakutan.**

**Okeee! Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan chap kemarin yang terjawab sekarang.**

**Akhir kata.. SEE YAA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DJ Neon Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lord Shappire & Lady Crimson

**The New Generation Of Fighters**

**Discaimer : M. Kishimoto & I. Ichibumi.**

**Pairing : NaruKyuu (Bisa nambah seiring jalannya cerita)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural.**

**Summary : Naruto hanyalah Manusia biasa yang lahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Kehidupannya yang awalnya biasa berubah sejak dirinya bertemu dengan dua Sosok Combatant yang mendiami tubuhnya. Sejak saat itulah dirinya berubah menjadi Pribadi yang berbeda, bahkan dirinya yang biasa berbicara 'Dattebayo!' pun ikut berubah menjadi 'Jintachou!' akibat kedua makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya tersebut. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto sekarang? Let's See.. (Bad Summary) AU!**

**Warning : Tripple Crossover, OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, HalfGodlike!NaruKyuu, Smart!NaruKyuu, etc..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 3, kita terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam sesi Jawaban Review untuk chap 2 kemarin..**

**[Madara Ootsutsuki]** Sorry bang. Saya salah tulis kemarin, yang Kyuubi harusnya jadi Kitsune. Sekali lagi maaf kalau kesalahan itu mengganggu kenyamanan membaca anda.

**[Yuki Uzumaki Naruto]** Masalah pair masih menjadi pertimbangan, kalau soal usulan pair anda, nanti saya fikirkan.

**[ ]** yah, usulan anda akan saya pertimbangkan, menarik juga usulan anda itu, hehe.

**[ ]** Perdamaian. Sebenarnya disini Naruto Nertral, gak nyari kedamaian ataupun berpihak pada salah satu Fraksi. Tapi, nanti dia akan menghadapi Konflik yang cukup rumit dengan musuhnya nanti.

**[The KidSNo OppAi]** belum, disini alurnya Issei belum menjadi iblis.

**[Alvinstreetteam27]** Foto Kyuubi sudah saya Upload di akun Fb saya, jadi silahkan anda melihatnya kalau penasaran.

**[Raditya2403]** Mode Inferto? Mm, kayaknya tidak deh, hehe.

**[Alta0shappire & AoiKishi]** kemarin itu kesalahan dalam penulisan sob. Maaf ya, hehe.

**[ .5]** tidak ada, hanya ada Kyuubi saja. Karena kedelapan Bijuu lainnya sudah mati di zaman mereka.

**[ .104]** sebenarnya nanti ada Combatan yang menjadi rekannya, dan ada juga yang jadi musuhnya.

**[Andra38]** yah, saya usahakan agar tidak terlalu Godlike, dan kan di warning sudah ditulis kalau kekuatan Naruto hanya sebatas HalfGodLike, yah setidaknya untuk saat ini. Mungkin akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita nanti, tapi saya usahakan tidak terlalu kok.

**[Ryoko]** Baraka? Ada. Dan lebih sadis lagi? Siap-siap saja, hehe.

**[Ardie agregor & Jasmin DaisynoYuki]** pairnya disini mash menjadi pertanyaan sendiri bagi neon, lengkapnya silahkan tengk di A/N dibawah.

**[ ]** Aremageddon. Wah, sepertinya itu ide yang menarik, nanti saya fikirkan.

**[Black knight]** Bisa dong, Naruto bisa ngeluarin kemampuan kedua Combatan yang ada di tubuhnya, tapi tidak terlalu sempurna.

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 3…**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**Pagi Hari : Kuoh Akademy**

Naruto dan Kyuubi kini sedang berada didalam kelas mengikuti pelajaran Ekonomi dengan Materi Jurnal Penyesuaian. Terlihat guru yang sedang menjelaskan Materi didepan kelas adalah seorang laki-laki tua dengan ekspresi jenaka saat menjelaskan materinya.

Kyuubi yang mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang ada didepannya itu hanya terdiam menyimak apa yang disampaikan oleh lelaki tua itu. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang duduk disampingnya, Namikaze muda itu sekarang tengah tertidur diantara lipatan tangannya yang dia letakkan di atas mejanya. Entah dia kelelahan akibat pertarungannya kemarin malam, err entahlah.

"Hey Naru, jangan tidur terus, nanti kau dihukum sensei loh." Bisik Kyuubi yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kekasihnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, Kyuubi yang melihat itu pun menghela nafas. Lalu gadis yang mengaku Uzumaki itu pun kembali memandang dan menyimak perkataan lelaki tua yang ada didepan kelasnya itu.

Akhirnya, setelah puluhan menit pelajaran itu, bel tanda Istirahat terdengar. Sang guru yang mengajar dikelas itupun menutup pelajarannya dan keluar dari kelas itu setelah membereskan semua peralatan mengajarnya.

Dan secara ajaib, setelah sensei tua itu menghilang dbalik pintu kelas, Naruto langsung terbangun mengagetkan Kyuubi yang ada disampingnya.

Para murid yang ada dikelas itu pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan raut wajah cerah mereka masing-masing, tujuannya tentu pergi kekantin Akademy ataupun ketempat tongkrongan mereka masing-masing.

Sekarang, yang tersisa dikelas itu hanya Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Akeno Himejima. Akeno yang melihat Naruto langsung memasang senyum cerah nan palsunya. Dengan langkah ringan, gadis keturunan salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh itu melangkah menuju tempat duduk Naruto.

Setelah sampaipun, Akeno melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat Naruto menatap dirinya. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto dan Akeno saling bertatapan pun mengeluarkan Deathglare miliknya. Yah, tipikal gadis cemburuan.

"Mau apa kau kesini Himejima?" tanya Kyuubi dingin.

Akeno yang melihat tatapan Kyuubi langsung gugup, dan mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuubi barusan entah kenapa membuat Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Err begini, aku ingin mengajak Naruto-kun pergi kekantin Kyuubi-san." Jawab Akeno polos yang dibuat-buat.

Seringai tipis pun tercipta dibibir ranum sang Bijuu setelah mendengar jawaban Akeno barusan, Naruto yang melihat seringai itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ahh, aku minta maaf Himejima-san, tapi Naruto dan aku ada acara sekarang, jadi Naruto tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Ucap Kyuubi sambil tetap mempertahankan seringaian miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sehingga kedua alisnya kini sama tinggi(?). dia heran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadisnya itu, seingatnya dia dan gadisnya itu tidak pernah janjian melakukan sesuatu hari ini. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya pada gadisnya itu, namun dia harus menahan keinginannya bertanya setelah Kyuubi menatapnya dengan seringai tipis yang masih menempel di bibir gadis itu.

Akeno yang mendengar ucapan gadis berrambut merah yang ada didepannya itu pun sedikit kecewa. Namun saat mendengar kata '_Acara_' barusan, kekecewaannya digantikan dengan rasa penasaran karena ingin mengetahui acara apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa acara kalian itu?" tanya Akeno lagi.

"Oh, sekali lagi maafkan aku Himejima-san, aku tak bisa memberitahumu akan hal itu. Dan sepertinya sekarang kami berdua harus pergi." Balas Kyuubi dengan nada datarnya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuubi langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya. Naruto yang tak tau apa yang akan dilakikan gadisnya itu hanya pasrah sambil mengucapkan kata maaf pada Akeno sebelum jarak mereka menjauh.

Akeno yang melihat itu pun kembali kecewa, dengan langkah berat, dia pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat Sahabat Crimsonnya dengan raut wajah mendungnya.

**Beralih ke Naruto.**

Naruto dan Kyuubi sekarang tengah berjalan berdampingan di koridor dengan Kyuubi yang masih menautkan tangannya ke tangan Naruto. Tak jarang, kedua insan itu ditatap dengan tatapan kagum oleh para siswa maupun siswi yang melihat mereka. Kyuubi yang ditatap begitu hanya cuek, tak peduli sedikitpun. Sedangkan Naruto, Namikaze muda itu terlihat gugup saat melihat dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan kagum dan kadang Genit oleh para siswi itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Kyuu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Nanti kau tau sendiri Naru, jadi jangan banyak tanya oke." Balas Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun kembali menghela Nafas. Dia bingung dengan gadisnya ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kebingungannya terganti dengan senyum simpul saat mereka berhenti berjalan dan berdiri didepan pintu yang bertuliskan **Music Club**. Dia tau sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, _Lady Crimson_ ingin mengenang masa lalu eh?" tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada wajah cantik Kyuubi.

"Ya, kau tau. Aku rindu dengan saat-saat itu Naru." Jawab Kyuubi dengan Ekspresi malu-malu.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun kembali tersenyum dan mengelus surai Merah milik gadisnya. Kyuubi yang dierlakukan begitu tentu saja memerah. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menarik Kyuubi masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

**Ruang Klub Musik.**

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sudah berada didalam langsung disambut oleh tiga orang Siswa yang kelihatan seangkatan dengan mereka berdua.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Katsumi. Posisiku di Drum." Ucap laki-laki berrambut hitam jabrik beriris coklat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Masaki, posisiku di Bass." Sambung laki-laki berrambut hijau muda beriris Orange terang.

"Dan namaku Tetsuya. Posisiku di Keyboard dan Melody. Salam kenal." Timpal laki-laki berrambut abu-abu beriris Violet.

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang melihat dan mendengar ketiga laki-laki didepannya itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto. Dan ini kekasihku, Kyuubi. Salam kenal." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi menjabat tangan ketiga laki-laki yang menjadi member Klub itu bergantian. Setelah itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan melihat peralatan-peralatan musik yang bisa dibilang cukup lengkap.

"Jadi, dimana anggota kalian yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto setelah kembali memandang mereka bertiga.

"Yah, bisa dibilang hanya kami bertigalah yang menjadi anggota Club ini. Para siswa maupun siswi di Akademy ini kurang berminat untuk ikut bergabung di Club ini." Jawan Tetsuya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan si rambut Abu-abu itu. Dari ratusan penghuni Akademy ini, hanya mereka bertiga yang masuk Club Musik ini? Sungguh disayangkan. Itulah yang ada difikiran Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Begitu ya. Hey, boleh kami berdua bergabung di Club ini?" tanya Naruto, yah dia dan gadis Bijuu itu lumayan tertarik dengan Club ini.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Katsumi, Misaki, dan Tetsuya sangat senang karena mereka akhirnya mempunyai Anggota baru di Club mereka.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung di Club ini Naruto-san, Kyuubi-san." Ucap Katsumi dengan nada senangnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar dan melihat tingkah ketiga rekan baru mereka, lalu mereka mengangguk dan tertawa.

"Jadi, apa keahlian kalian Naruto-san, Kyuubi-san?" kali ini Misaki yang bertanya.

"Keahianku di Gitar dan Fokal, sedangkan Kyuu hanya di Fokal saja." Jawab Naruto didukung dengan anggukan oleh Kyuubi.

"Begitukah? Ahh akhirnya Club ini lengkap sekarang, bukan begitu Misaki, Katsumi!" seru Tetsuya senang.

"Benar!/Tentu!" seru Misaki dan Katsumi bersamaan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sekali lagi tertawa melihat kekompakan ketiga rekan barunya, lalu Naruto mendekat kearah Tetsuya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga pemuda Abu-abu itu. Cukup lama mereka berdua berbisik-bisik ria sambil sesekali Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Tetsuya selesai dengan acara mereka, Naruto langsung mengambil Gitar yang tak jauh darinya itu dan mendekat kearah Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri kini sedang berembuk dengan kedua sohibnya.

"Sekarang kita akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu itu, siapkan dirimu _Lady Crimson_." Bisik Naruto pelan di telinga kanan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar bisikan itu kembali memerah, dengan pelan dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Kursi yang kosong di samping Naruto yang beranjak ke kursi itu tadi. Oh iya, di Club itu tersedia beberapa kursi untuk para Member di Club itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menyiapkan peralatan masing-masing kini Naruto yang duduk bersama Kyuubi didepan ketiga rekannya. Kyuubi memegang Microfon miliknya sedangkan Naruto, Naruto memasang Microfonnya di penyangga Microfon didepannya tepat beberapa senti dari mulutnya. Dan juga tersedia 4 buah pembesar suara model Speaker Coaxicial Besar dalam kondisi hampir Full Volume yang tersambung dengan peralatan Musik Naruto dan ketiga rekannya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Naruto ke ketiga rekan barunya.

"Siap!" seru mereka bertiga serempak yang sudah di posisi mereka masing-masing. Tetsuya di depan Keyboardnya, Katsumi yang sudah memegang Stick Drumnya, dan Masaki yang sudah siap dengan Bass yang dibawanya.

Naruto mulai memainkan Gitarnya dengan cekatan dan menghasilkan suara yang terkesan lembut dan santai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke Microfon miliknya dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Diikuti oleh petikan Bass Masaki dengan tempo pelan.

_I remember what you were on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought "Hey"_

_You know this could be something_

Kyuubi yang berada di sebelah Naruto hanya memasang senyum simpulnya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suara petikan Gitar kekasihnya.

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my Breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Kyuubi langsung membuka matanya dan mendekatkan Microfon miliknya karena bagiannya akan dimulai bersama dengan Naruto.

_So maybe it's tru-u-ue_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two-o-o_

_Is better than one_

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sekarang beberapa murid sudah berada diambang pintu Club dan menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum, serta beberapa diantaranya terlihat merekam pertunjukan Naruto cs itu dengan Gadget mereka masing-masing.

_But there's so much ti-i-ime_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you're already got me coming undone_

_I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Naruto yag sudah selesai dengan bagiannya pun menjauhkan mulutnya dari Microfon miliknya. Dan Tetsuya, Katsumi, dan Masaki pun mulai memainkan peralatan mereka dengan Kyuubi yang sudah siap mengeluaran suaranya.

_I remember every look upon your face_

Naruto kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke dekat microfonnya sambil tetap memainkan Gitarnya untuk menyambut bagian Kyuubi.

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste _

_You make it hard for breathing._

Setelah lirik yang dinyanyikan Naruto selesai, kini giiran Kyuubi lagi.

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Para siwa maupun Siswi yang melihat dan mendengar perpaduan suara Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sangat Kompak tak henti-hentinya kagum. Ketiga rekan baru Baruto yang melihat para penonton itu kini semakin bersemangat memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing.

_Maybe it's tru-u-ue_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two-o-o_

_Is better than one_

_But there so much ti-i-ime_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Barulah, setelah menyanyikan lirik itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi sadar kalau saat ini banyak murid yang sedang menonton mereka serta menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Namun hal itu tentu tidak menghentikan Naruto memainkan Gitarnya, dia tetap memainkan gitarnya.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ketiga rekan Clubnya menghentikan alat musik mereka masing-masing karena lagu aslinya begitu. Dan kini hanya Naruto yang memainkan Gitarnya serta kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke dekat Microfonnya.

_I remember what you were on the first day_

_You came into may life and I thought "Hey"_

Setelah menyelesaikan lirik itu, Tetsuya beserta kedua sohibnya kembali memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing dengan serempak. Serta Kyuubi kembali mendekatkan Microfonnya karena sekarang dia akan kembali bernyanyi bersama Naruto.

_Maybe it's tru-u-ue_

_I can't live without you_

_Maybe two-o-o-o_

_Is better than one_

Kyuubi dan Naruto bernyanyi bersamaan dengan sangat kompak, dan Naruto menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya saat mengucapkan lirik terakhir.

_But there's so much ti-i-ime_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_

_I can't live without you_

'_Cause baby Two-o-o-o_

_Is better than one_

_There so much ti-i-ime_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two, is batter than one.._

Perpaduan suara Naruto dan Kyuubi terdengar begitu indah di telinga para pendengar yang kini semakin terkagum-kagum dengan pasangan kekasih itu. Setelah lirik diatas selesai, Tetsuya dan Katsumi berhenti memainkan alat musik mereka sehingga kini hanya Naruto dan Misaki yang masih terus memainkan Gitar dan Bass mereka.

Naruto dan Kyuubi saling pandang dan mengeluarkan senyum senang mereka masing-masing, kemudian mereka bersiap untuk menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

_Two, is better than one.._

Setelah menyelesaikan bait tadi, Naruto dan Misaki menutup musik yang mereka mainkan dengan lembut dan tenang.

Dua detik setelahnya, suara riuh dan pekikan antusias para murid yang menyaksikan dan mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto dan Kyuubi serta Tetsuya cs. Di antara para murid itu juga terlihat semua anggota Osis dan Club penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang juga menyaksikan mereka.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum, sama seperti Kyuubi dan Tetsuya cs. Namun tak lama setelah itu, suara bell tanda masuk terdengar. Para murid yang menyaksikan pertunjukan Naruto tadi satu persatu mulai meninggalkan Club Musik tersebut, hingga akhirnya yang tersisa di ruang club itu hanya mereka berlima.

"Sumpah! Tadi itu keren sekali Naruto-san, Kyuubi-san!" seru Katsumi senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Haha, syukurlah kalau kalian suka. Yah, sebenarnya kekasihku ini ingin mengenang masa lalu kami saat berada di London 2 tahun yang lalu." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Perkataan itu kembali membuat Kyuubi mengeluarkan semburat tipis di kedua pipi putihnya karena Naruto mengungkit kembali masa-masa menyenangkannya bersama Naruto dulu. Sebaliknya, perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Katsumi, Masaki, dan Tetsuya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san?" beo Tetsuya.

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian tau tentang Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Tetsuya cs satu-persatu.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, kembali Tetsuya beserta kedua sohibnya menaikkan alis mereka bingung. Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson? Tentu mereka kenal dengan kedua orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto itu.

"Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson? Tentu kami kenal, penggemar musik mana yang tidak kenal dengan mereka berdua? Mereka adalah pemenang kompetisi Duet Internasional yang diadakan 2 tahun yang lalu yang diadakan di London. Tapi setelah kemenangan mereka dan menjadi pemusik terkenal berkat Musik yang dinyanyikan oleh mereka, tapi 6 bulan kemudian eksistensi mereka didunia Musik hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Memang kenapa Naruto-san?" tanya Tetsuya diakhir kalimatnya.

Dan setelah difikir-fikir oleh mereka bertiga. Mendadak mereka bertiga membulatkan mata mereka karena baru menyadari beberapa hal. Pertama, Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara soal London dan menanyakan tentang Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson. Kedua, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi tadi adalah lagu _Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift_ yang berjudul _Two Is Better Than One_, lagu yang sama seperti lagu yang membawa Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson mencapai kemenangan di Kompetisi dunia itu. Ketiga, mereka baru menyadari kalau warna Iris Naruto dan Kyuubi sama seperti Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson (Lord Shappire dan Lady Orange memakai topeng porselen polos saat tampil di kompetisi). Dan yang terakhir, suara Naruto dan Kyuubi sangat mirip dengan suara kedua Finalis Kompetisi dunia itu.

"T-tunggu! J-jangan bilang k-kalau kalian ini.."

"Ya, kami adalah kedua Orang itu, Lord Shappire dan Lady Crimson." Potong Naruto disusul dengan anggukan Kyuubi.

"A-APA!"

Mereka berteriak saking syoknya mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto dan Kyuubi, rekan baru mereka itu. Naruto dan Kyuubi sendiri sedikit Sweatdrop melihat kekompakan ketiga rekan Clubnya itu dalam keterkejutan mereka.

"Ya, kami adalah kedua orang itu. Dan bisakah kalian tidak terlalu lebay seperti itu, terkejut sih terkejut, tapi tidak sebegitunya kali." Ucap Naruto masih dalam mode Sweatdropnya.

Tetsuya dan kedua sohibnya akhirnya tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan apa yang mereka alami hari ini. Bayangkan, tiba-tiba saja kau kedatangan dua orang baru yang ingin masuk ke Clubmu dan kedua orang itu ternyata adalah orang-orang yang tak terduga, man! Mimpi apa mereka semalam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian adalah Lord shappire dan Lady Crimson Naruto-san, Kyuubi-san. Sungguh, kami sungguh terkejut." Ucap Masaki.

"Ya-ya. Oh iya, sebaiknya kita kekelas masing-masing, pelajaran sudah mulai dari tadi. Satu lagi, aku harap kalian merahasiakan siapa kami sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menarik Kyuubi dari ruang Club itu setelah melihat Tetsuya dan kedua sohibnya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataannya.

**Skip : Sepulang Sekolah.**

Akhirnya, waktu yang paliing membahagiakan bagi para Siswa maupun Siswi Kuoh Akademy datang juga, apa lagi selain Pulang sekolah. Kalian bisa lihat ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari setiap wajah remaja-remaja itu. Dimana saat ini, berbondong-bondong para warga sekolah itu berhamburan keluar dari gerbang Akademy menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan pasangan yang satu ini, Naruto dan Kyuubi. Mereka berdua terlihat berada diantara para murid yang tengah berjalan keluar dari lingkungan Akademy itu.

Kyuubi juga terlihat menggandeng tangan Naruto yang setia berada disampingnya. Kedekatan mereka itu tak jarang membuat para siswa maupun siswi yang berjalan disekitaran mereka iri setengah mati melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Oke, kesampingkan itu dulu dan kita Skip saja beberapa saat.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan rumah mereka. namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat serang laki-laki paruh baya berrambut hitam dengan pony depan berwarna pirang. Jangan lipakan Ekspresi janggal yang terpasang lelaki itu saat melihat bentuk tubuh Kyuubi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ahh, akhirnya kalian muncul juga. Kalian tau, kakiku sampai pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri didepan pintu rumah kalian ini." Ucap lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Untuk apa kau kesini Mesum! Kalau kau hanya ingin melihat tubuhku saja, aku sarankan kau enyah dari sini sebelum kepalamu kuledakkan dengan Bijuudama milikku." Kata Kyuubi pedas pada Azazel.

Azazel yang mendengar ucapan pedas Kyuubi barusan langsung saja bergidik ngeri. Yah, dia akui memang, Bijuudama milik sang Ratu Bijuu itu tak bisa diremehkan, pernah sesekali dia hampir bertemu Shinigami saat gadis itu melempar Mini Bujuudama miliknya saat Azazel yang ketahuan mengintip belahan dada gadis itu dulu saat pertemuan petama mereka bertiga.

"Oh Lady Crimson, betapa hinakah diriku di pandanganmu sehingga dirimu sangat membenciku, pria yang tampan ini." Ucap Azazel Dramatis yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi Sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Azazel, langsung saja keintinya. Untuk apa kau kesini? Apa pesananku sudah jadi?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Azazel diikuti oleh Kyuubi.

"Oh Naruto sahabatku baikku. Tak bisakah dirimu menyambut sahabatmu yang tampan ini dengan sesuatu yang membuat diriku senang nan bahagia?" tanya Azazel yang masih saja ber Dramatis ria.

_**Buagh!**_

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu!" teriak Azazel setelah menerima Bogem milik Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendarat di wajah mesumnya.

"Hentikan Nada anehmu itu Azazel. Dan seriuslah sedikit." Ucap Naruto dengan suara datarnya.

"Ehem, baiklah. Begini, aku datag kesini karena benda yang kau inginkan itu sudah selesai kubuat, dan ini dia.." ucapan Azazel kini terdengar serius dan kini dia sedang mengambil sesuatu didalam Kimono coklat yang sekarang dipakainya.

Dan benda yang dikeluarkan Azazel adalah dua buah Kunai cabang tiga yang ditutupi oleh kain putih. Dan kedua kunai itu pun langsung diserahkan kepada Naruto. Naruto yang menerimanya hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan kedua Kunai itu.

Oh iya, kedua Kunai cabang tiga itu berwarna Perak dengan kanji yang bertuliskan _**Scorpion**_ di gagangnya yang berwarna Kuning. Kedua Kunai itu memiliki panjang sekitar 20 cm. Naruto yang sudah selesai melihat-lihat kunai itu pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si tua Azazel.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah membuatkanku Kunai-kunai ini." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Itu tak masalah, dan sesuai perjanjian kita. Karena pesananmu itu sudah jadi, sekarang sebagai imbalannya kau harus memantau kondisi para bawahanku yang membangkang itu. Jangan ragu untuk membunuh mereka, kalau mereka sudah berbuat sesuatu yang sudah lewat dari batas kewajaran." Ucap Azazel kembali serius.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Azazel yang melihat itu pun tersenyum, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam disamping Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, sebenarnya aku ingin satu imbalan lagi." Ucap Azazel yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Apa itu Azazel?" tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hehehe. Bisakah kau menyuruh kekasihmu ini membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya padaku, beberapa waktu terakhir ini aku belum mencuci mata." Ucap Azazel sambil tertawa mesum.

Dan dia detik setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja udara di sekitar mereka turun Drastis. Azazel yang merasakan Killing Intens didekatnya kini mulai sesak Nafas.

Pemilik Killing Intens itu ternyata adalah Kyuubi. Gadis Bijuu itu kini tengah dalam Mode Liarnya. Dimana rambutnya kini melayang-layang membentuk sembilan ekor yang berkibar-kibar. Iris Ruby-Crimsonnya yang tadinya biasa kini berpupil Vertikal yang memberikan kesan Liar bagi pemiliknya.

Azazel yang awalnya berniat kabur tak kesampaian karena kerah Kimono miliknya lebih dulu di cengkram oleh Kyuubi. Kini Azazel tengah berkeringat dingin tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya.

"Kau! Gagak Mesum Sialan! MATI SAJA SANA!"

_**Buaghhh!**_

"AARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

_**Wuusssshhhhh!**_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuubi langsung memukul tulang hidung Azazel dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat Gubernur Mesum itu berteriak kesakitan dan terbang dengan sangat cepat menjauh dari tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berkeringat dingin. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung melarikan dirinya kedalam rumahnya karena takut kalau nanti dia yang jadi korban keganasan Kyuubi selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Omake]**

**Di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui.**

Sebuah fenomena aneh terjadi di dalam hutan yang cukup lebat dan rimbun. Fenomena itu berupa kemunculan sebuah Portal berwarna Orange kemerahan.

Dari dalam Portal itu, muncullah dua sosok berjubah hitam polos dan memakai tudung sehingga wajah mereka tidak kelihatan oleh tudung yang kedua sosok itu pakai.

Kedua sosok itu perlahan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke segala penjuru disekitaran mereka, salah satu diantara kedua sosok itu perlahan berjongkok dan menyentuh tanah yang ada dibawahnya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Mereka ada disini." Ucap sosok yang sedang berjongkot tersebut.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan aura mereka dari sini." Balas sosok yang satunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berpisah disini. Aku akan pergi ketempat **Sub-Zero** dan **Scorpion** yang saat ini mereka berada di posisi yang sama. Sedangkan kau pergilah ke timur, ketempat Aura milik **Liu Kang** berada." Ucap sosok yang masih berjongkok.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kata barusan. Sosok yang sedang berada disamping sosok yang berjongkok itu menghilang meninggalkan hembusan dedaunan kering.

'Akhirnya, kita akan berjumpa lagi.. **Sub-Zero**." Ucap Sosok tersebut sambil perlahan berdiri.

**[Omake End]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Balik lagi dengan Neon. Gimana chapter ini? Bagus kah atau jelek? Semoga para reader sekalian suka ya, hehe.**

**Oke, dichapter ini Neon buat Songfic untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sebenernya Neon dipaksa sih ngebuatnya sama adiknya mantan Author yang sudah berhenti didunia perfanfican karena dia berkerja di kapal pesiar sekarang sekaligus sepupu Neon sendiri, yah sepupu Neon yang ber Penname Kamikaze999.**

**Oke, untuk chapter ini mungkin Neon hanya akan meminta saran dari anda semua. Begini, sebenarnya pair Naruto disini rencananya saya akan kasih dua, Kyuubi dan satu lagi Generasinya Frost, kekasih Sub-zero. tapi melihat review sebelumnya yang mengatakan tidak usah harem pairnya, itu yang membuat Neon bingung.**

**So, begini saja lah. Neon akan kasih pertanyaan yang menentukan Pair Naruto. "Apakah anda sekalian ingin Naruto berpair dengan Generasi Frost itu juga, atau tetap hanya Kyuubi saja?" mohon dijawab ya..**

**Satu lagk. Kalau ada tempat para reader tidak mengerti di chapter ini, silahkan sampaikan pertanyaan anda melalui kolom Review. Dan juga bagi anda yang berniat memberikan, saran, kritikan, maupun masukan-masukan untuk fic ini, neon sangat mempersilahkannya. Jadi Review ya.**

**Akhir kata.. SEE YAA!**

**Blue Neon Phantom, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Princess Of Wasteland

**The New Generation Of Fighters**

**Discaimer : M. Kishimoto & I. Ichibumi.**

**Pairing : Naru x Fem!Kyuubi x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural.**

**Rated : M (For Gore, maybe Lemon)**

**Summary : Naruto hanyalah Manusia biasa yang lahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Kehidupannya yang awalnya biasa berubah sejak dirinya bertemu dengan dua Sosok Combatant yang mendiami tubuhnya. Sejak saat itulah dirinya berubah menjadi Pribadi yang berbeda, bahkan dirinya yang biasa berbicara 'Dattebayo!' pun ikut berubah menjadi 'Jintachou!' akibat kedua makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya tersebut. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto sekarang? Let's See.. (Bad Summary) AU!**

**Warning : Tripple Crossover, OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, HalfGodlike!NaruKyuu, Smart!NaruKyuu, etc..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 4, kita terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam sesi Jawaban Review untuk chap 3 kemarin..**

**[#Ulul ]** iya bro. kalau masalah Lemon, tenang aja, tapi nanti ya. Hehe.

**[#Ero Azazel]** masih belum Neon Pastiin kalau jumlah Kombatantnya. Mungkin saja nanti Kombatantnya lebih dari 10.

**[#Rezaa]** Nob Saibot belum pasti, Shang Tsung sudah pasti ada.

**[#Akira Kuroyuki]** Kung Lao nya pasti ada kok.

**[#hole in heart]** lu cari aja dah bro, soalnya ane gak bisa nemuin lu di fb, cari aja 'Blue Neon Phantom' itu nama Alternatif gue, nama Realnya sih 'Kuroi Inazuma'.

**[#Ryoko] **sip, Neon tinggal di Janapria, emang kenapa sob?

**[#captain kid arya]** bukan karasumaru999 kid, tapi Kamikaze999, itu loh yang nulis fic Naruto : The Story Of Savior.

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 4…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sampai jumpa lagi."<strong> Setelah mengucapkan kata barusan. Sosok yang sedang berada disamping sosok yang berjongkok itu menghilang meninggalkan hembusan dedaunan kering.

"**Akhirnya, kita akan berjumpa lagi.. Sub-Zero."** Ucap Sosok tersebut sambil perlahan berdiri.

**Skip : Sore Hari.**

Naruto dan Kyuubi saat ini sedang menikmati jalan-jalan Sore mereka dengan riangnya, khususnya Kyuubi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pasangan yang satu ini menikmati waktu sore hari mereka dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang ditempatinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan seperti halnya sepasang Kekasih pada umumnya. Tak jarang para Gadis maupun pemuda yang berlalu-lalang di sekitaran mereka terpesona akan ketampanan dan kecantikan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Nee, kita akan kemana sekarang Naru?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memandang kekasihnya dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya memerah.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Azazel?" ucap Naruto merespon perkataan Kyuubi.

"Ketempat Tua bangka mesum itu? Lebih baik kita pergi ketempat lain selain tempat lelaki menjijikan itu. Melihatnya saja membuatku ingin sekali memecahkan kepalanya." Ujar Kyuubi sarkasme setelah mendengar kekasihnya itu menyebut-nyebut Pria mesum yang tidak disukainya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu hanya sweatdrop. Yah, dia cukup pusing dengan sikap Kekasihnya itu saat membicarakan teman Mesumnya dari golongan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Kalau begitu kita mau kemana Kyuu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmmm. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, hari juga sudah mulai senja. Jalan-jalan kita hari sini cukup sampai disini saja." Ucap Kyuubi yang kembali tersnyum.

"Ya-ya, terserah kau saja _Ojou-chan_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada Halus nan menggoda.

Kyuubi pun mengeluarkan semburat tipis setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Yah, bagaimanapun dia juga tersipu dengan ucapan kekasihnya barusan saat dirinya dipanggil _'Ojou-chan'_. Setelah itu, sepasang kekasih itu pun berjalan menuju ke kediaman mereka.

**Skip : Malam hari jam 8.14 p.m , Tempat Naruto.**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan santai di salah satu jalan yang ada di Kota ini. Namikaze muda itu berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil sesekali bersiul ria. Kondisi jalan yang dilaluinya sekarang ini juga cukup sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat dari pandangannya.

'_Hey Zero, Sco. kita akan kemana sekarang? Apa kita pulang saja, atau kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan kita? Aku bosan berjalan tanpa adanya tujuan yang kita tuju.'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati kepada kedua Partner yang ada ditubuhnya.

'**Menurutku kita berkeliling saja dulu, siapa tau nanti kau menemukan mangsa untuk mencoba tekhnik barumu itu, lagipula pacarmu itu sedang tidak ada dirumahkan.'** Ucap Scorpion yang terdengar jelas dikepalanya.

"Hmm, benar juga. Kyuu biasanya tidak akan pulang sebelum jam 9 kalau dia pergi belanja." Gumam Naruto.

Yap seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang pergi belanja membeli kebutuhan rumah mereka, seperti bahan makanan, dan juga mungkin beberapa baju baru (Tipikal perempuan). Sebab itulah Kyuubi tidak ikut dengan Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya, kemana saja Naruto pergi gadis Bijuu itu pasti akan ikut dengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan beberapa tekanan Energi Spiritual yang bertempat tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

'**Kau lihat, sepertinya mangsa telah menunjukkan keberadaannya. Jadi, lebih baik kau cek tekanan Energi Spiritual itu sekarang Gaki.'** Kembali suara Scorpion berdengung dikepala Naruto setelah beberapa detik Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tekanan Energi itu berasal.

Sambil melangkah dengan langkah tenang, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kesekelilingnya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di tempatnya sekarang. Dan hasilnya tepat seperti yang Naruto harapkan, tempatnya sekarang sudah sepi, tidak ada satupun manusia atau makhluk lain yang terlihat.

**[Secret Ability : Scorpion Mode]**

Setelah menggumamkan Nama salah satu dari kemampuannya, perlahan jilatan api mulai menjalar dari ujung kaki sang Namikaze muda. Api itu terus merambat ke tubuh atasnya secara keseluruhan, hingga sekarang tubuhnya tertutupi oleh api itu sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p>Dilain tempat, tepatnya di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang cupup besar yang berdiri di pinggir kota Kouh bagian Selatan. Kini ditempat itu, terlihat sebuah pertarungan- tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah pengeroyokan yang dilakukan oleh 2 ekor Iblis liar kepada seorang gadis Kecil berrambut putih sebahu.<p>

Gadis kecil itu terlihat kelelahan melawan 2 Iblis liar yang ada didepannya itu. Dan, setelah beberapa menit berlalu pun, gadis kecil itu terkapar kelelahan karena kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan kedua Iblis Liar tersebut.

Manik Emasnya terlihat menyiratkan ketakutan saat melihat kedua Iblis Liar itu mendekat kearahnya sambil membawa senjata mereka masing-masing.

"**Hahaha, hanya itu yang kau bisa Gadis kecil? Sungguh menggelikan." **Ucap salah satu Iblis liar itu, tepatnya Iblis Liar berkepala Jaguar hitam polos dengan mata berwarna kuning berpupil vertikal yang menenteng sebuah sabit yang berukuran cukup Ekstreme di tangannya.

"**Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Lebih baik kita langsung membunuhnya dan memakannya, aku sudah sangat lapar akibat beberapa hari tidak memakan apapun."** Ucap Rekan Iblis Liar itu, si Iblis Liar berwajah angker dan bertubuh setengah Ular bersisik Biru pudar yang menenteng pedang panjang yang agak besar.

"**Hohoho, kau sudah tak sabar ya. Baiklah, aku akan memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian, setengah untukmu dan setengah lagi untukku."** Ujar si kepala Jaguar sambil melangkah mendekat kearah gadis kecil itu dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sabitnya.

Gadis kecil yang terkapar didepan Iblis liar itu pun hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Dia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, jangankan untuk lari, berdiri saja dia tidak bisa karena tenagannya terkuras hingga habis tak tersisa.

"**Selamat tinggal Gadis kecil."** Ucap si Jaguar sambil mengayunkan Sabitnya kearah perut si Gadis.

_**Wuusssshhhhhh!**_

"**Ehem!"**

Laju Sabit si Jaguar berhenti meluncur tepat beberapa centi lagi dari perut si Gadis berrambut perak itu karena mendengar suara deheman seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Sontak saja, kedua Iblis Liar itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara tadi.

Kini tak jauh dari mereka, mereka melihat seseorang yang tengah memandang mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sosok itu memakai sebuah topeng berwarna Kuning-Hitam yang menutupi wajah serta kepalanya kecuali dibagian mata berwarna putih tanpa pupil ataupun Iris yang terlihat bersinar di kegelapan, memakai Jumpsuit Hitam Tribal dengan aksen beberapa bagian yang berwarna Kuning, serta membawa dua Katana tipis dengan Gagang berbentuk Ekor Kalajengking (Look Scorpion MK9). Sosok tersbut adalah Naruto yang saat ini dalam bentuk **[Scorpion Mode]** nya.

Kedua iblis liar itu terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan sosok tersebut. Lalu si kepala Jaguar menarik kembali sabit besarnya dari atas tubuh Gadis perak itu dan maju beberapa langkah kearah sosok Naruto. Si Jaguar menghentikan langkahnya pada langkah ke 4, lalu menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"**Kau, siapa kau yang berani mengganggu kegiatan kami?"** Tanya si Jaguar dengan nada Arrogannya.

"**Aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanya seseorang yang akan mencabut nyawa kalian. Karena sampah seperti kalian tak pantas untuk hidup didunia ini."** Balas Naruto pedas dan tak tanggung-tanggung.

"**Mencabut nyawa kami? Jangan bercanda brengsek! Kau bahkan kelihatan tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapan kami, sama seperti Gadis Kucing itu."** Kali ini, si wajah Angker yang angkat bicara.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si Iblis liar bertubuh setengah ular itu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai dibalik topengnya saat melihat Iblis Liar itu. Kemudian, Naruto menunjuk si wajah Angker dengan tangan kirinya.

"**Kau, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Iblis liar yang sama sepertimu. Wanita bertubuh setengah Ular yang warna sisiknya sama seperti sisikmu, wanita itu berrambut hitam sepunggung dan memakai sebuah bando berwarna perak dikepalanya. Apa kau ada hubungan dengan wanita itu?"** ucap Naruto sambil memandang si wajah angker.

Iblis Liar setengah Ular itu langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang dimaksud oleh Naruto itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, kakaknya yang menghilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu secara misterius. Dan sekarang sosok yang ada didepannya itu membicarakan kakaknya, pasti ada hubungannya dengan sosok itu. Itulah yang ada difikirkan oleh si wajah Angker.

"**Darimana kau tau tentang Kakakku? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" **tanya si Wajah Angker cukup keras sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan pedang yang digenggamnya.

"**Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan wanita Ular itu 2 hari yang lalu. bukan hanya bertemu, tapi aku jugalah yang telah membunuhnya."** Ucap Naruto Enteng tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah si Wajah Angker yang berubah.

"**Kau! Jadi kau membunuh kakakku! Bedebah, aku akan membunuhmu bangsat!"** iblis Liar itu berteriak penuh amarah saat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kakaknya itu.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, Iblis Liar itu melesat kearah Naruto dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

_**Trank!**_

Setelah sampai didepan Naruto, iblis liar itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara Diagonal ketubuh Naruto. Namun tebasan itu tak berhasil menyentuh tubuh Naruto karena Naruto terlebih dahulu mencabut satu Katananya dan memblock tebasan Iblis liar itu.

_**Buagh!**_

Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya di dada Iblis liar itu, hingga membuat si iblis liar berteriak kesakitan dengan tubuh terpental kebelakang.

_**Bruk!**_

Tubuh Iblis liar itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras di area yang agak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya memasang wajah datar dibalik topengnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, Insting petarungnya meraung menyuruhnya untuk menghindar kesamping.

_**Jleb!**_

Untungnya Naruto melompat kesamping, kalaupun terlambat satu detik saja, mungkin tubuhnya sudah terpotong oleh sabit besar yang mendarat ditempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Iblis Liar berkepala Jaguar.

"**Cih, tidak kena. Padahal sedikit lagi."** Gumam si Jaguar sambil mendecih.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Gadis berrambut perak yang sedari tadi duduk dan meliat pertarungan itu cukup terkejut melihat Naruto yang bisa menghindar dari serangan kejutan si Jaguar.

Naruto yang melihat si Jaguar tengah menatapnya juga langsung maju sambil mencabut satu lagi Katana miliknya hingga kini kedua Katana kembar itu sudah berada digenggamannya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya Naruto langsung melesatkan tebasan-tebasannya kearah tubuh si Jaguar dengan kecepatan sedang.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Bunyi dentingan logam itu terus terdengar saat kedua Katana milik sang Kombatant berbenturan dengan sabit milik si Jaguar. Jual beli serangan beberapa saat terlihat dilakukan oleh Naruto dan si Jaguar, kemampuan mereka terlihat imbang dengan belum adanya luka di tubuh mereka berdua.

"**Kau hebat juga makhluk aneh."** Ucap si Jaguar disela-sela pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi ucapan si Jaguar, lalu dia menaikkan kecepatan geraknya dalam melesatkan serangan-serangannya karena dia merasakan Iblis Liar berbentuk setengah Ular itu tengah mendekat kearahnya sekarang.

_**Trank! Trank! Jrraaaassshhh!**_

"**AARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Hasilnya, Naruto berhasil menebas tangan Kanan si Jaguar dengan Katana yang ada ditangan Kirinya. Tangan kanan si Jaguarpun terjatuh diiringi dengan teriakan kesakitan si pemilik tangan. Darah merah kehitaman langsung saja merembes keluar dari luka tebasan itu, darah merah kehitaman itu tak henti-hentinya keluar membuat si Jaguar tetap merasakan kesakitan di pangkal lengan tempat luka potongan itu berada.

_**Jrrraaassshhhh!**_

"**AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"**

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan luka di pangkal tangan Kanannya, si Jaguar kembali menerima tebasan dari Naruto yang kini tubuhnya juga sedikit terkena cipratan darah si Jaguar. Tebasan itu kali ini mengenai tangan Kirinya, tepat dipangkalnya sama seperti dengan yang kanan. Tangan kiri itu jatuh disertai si Jaguar yang kembali meraung kesakitan, darah Merah kehitaman itu kini kembali keluar dari pangkal lengan Kiri si Jaguar. Si Jaguar sendiri mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun menyarungkan kembali kedua Katana Kembarnya. Setelah itu Naruto melesat kearah si Jaguar yang masih saja melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil meringis kesakitan.

_**Duaakk!**_

"**AARRRGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung melesatkan tendangannya tepat di dada si Jaguar, menerima tendangan itu tentu saja membuat si Jaguar kembali meraung kesakitan dengan tubuh yang terpental kebelakang.

Melihat itu Naruto pun langsung melesatkan tangan Kanannya kedepan dengan telapak tangannya yang dalam keadaan terbuka. Lalu dari telapak tangannya, langsung saja keluar sebuah Kunai berwarna Perak yang terhubung dengan rantai yang agak besar dan berduri, sebut saja nama senjata itu adalah _**Harpoon-Kunai**_.

Harpoon-Kunai itu melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arah si Jaguar yang masih melayang diudara.

_**Jleb!**_

"**AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"**

Harpoon-Kunai itu sukses menancap didada si Jaguar, si Jaguar sendiri kembali berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya saat merasakan sakit yang timbul ditubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat Harpoon-Kunainya tepat sasaran langsung memegang Rantai penghubung Kunainya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"**Get Over Here!"**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan barusan, Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Sijaguar melalui Harpoon-Kunainya dengan cukup keras hingga si Jaguar yang tadinya menjauh kini langsug tertarik kearah Naruto.

_Tap!_

Si Jaguar mendarat tepat didepan Naruto dalam posisi berdiri sempoyongan, Harpoon-Kunai tadi kembali masuk ketelapak tangan sang Namikaze.

**FINISH HIM!**

Mendengar suara yang berasal dari sang penguasa _Nethrrealm_, langsung saja membuat sang Namikaze membuat gerakan pembuka Tekhnik Fatality miliknya.

"_**Fatality : Deadly Flash!"**_

Setelah menggumamkan nama Fatalitynya, Naruto langsung mengambil satu Katana yang bertengger manis di punggungnya. Dan langsung saja..

_**Slaassshhh!**_

Dalam gerakan Slow Motion, Naruto dengan sangat cepat menebaskan Katana miliknya di leher si Jaguar dengan posisi Horizontal. Namun, karena terlalu cepat, kepala milik Si Jaguar masih berada ditempatnya.

_**Slaassshhh!**_

Kali ini Naruto kembali menebaskan Katana miliknya tepat di bagian perut. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tubuhnya tidak langsung terpisah karena kecepatan tebasan Naruto.

_**Slaassshhh!**_

Kembali lagi Naruto menebaskan Katananya ketubuh si Jaguar, kali ini tepat di tengah-tengah kedua paha miliknya, sama seperti tadi tidak terpisah dan tebasannya tetap dengan posisi Horizontal.

_**Jrraasssshhh!**_

Dan sebagai penutupnya, Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Naruto melesatkan tebasan Katana miliknya dengan posisi Vertikal dari selangkang hingga ujung kepala si Jaguar. Saking keras dan cepatnya tebasan itu, Naruto ikut melompat saat katana berlumuran darah miliknya terangkat keatas hingga posisinya kini memunggungi si Jaguar yang sedari tadi berteriak penuh kesakitan di setiap tebasan-tebasan yang dilesatkan oleh Naruto.

_**Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!**_

Tubuh si Jaguar yang sudah berlumuran darah dan sudah terbelah menjadi 8 bagian pun akhirnya jatuh secara beruntun. Telihat kini potongan-potongan tubuh si Jaguar berserakan dengan darah yang membanjiri setiap potongan, tulang-tulang terlihat sangat jelas dari ke 8 potongan tubuh tersebut (Semuanya jadi 10 potong karena ditambah dengan kedua tangannya). Isi kepala si Jaguar juga tercecer keluar dari kepala si Jaguar yang terbelah dua. Usus, hati, lambung, dan semua isi perut dan dada si Jaguar juga berceceran karena terpisah dari perut dan dada yang juga terbelah dua.

**PERFECT!**

Kembali suara Scorpion menggema di kepala Naruto setelah selesai dengan Fatalitynya.

Gadis kecil berrambut perak yang melihat hasil Fatality sI Duplikat Scorpion itu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya disertai dengan tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar hebat. Gadis itu kelihatannya sangat Syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya, terbukti dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna dengan iris Emasnya yang juga terlihat bergetar.

Tentu saja, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat aksi pembunuhan yang sangat sadis dan Ekstreme seperti itu. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri karena dia sudah sangat mual melihat potongan-potongan serta semua organ dalam yang keluar dari tempatnya itu.

Lain halnya dengan makhluk yang tergolong dalam kategori Makhluk Gorgon itu, si wajah angker yang melihat rekannya yang terbunuh dengan sadis itu kini keberaniannya sudah hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Makhluk Gorgon tersebut kini sudah pucat pasi dan hanya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri dengan badan yang bergetar hebat.

Iblis Liar itu menggerakkan ekornya kebelakang dengan perlahan. Dan setelah melihat Naruto yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah si Gadis kecil, Iblis Liar itu dengan sangat cepat menggerakkan ekornya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum nyawanya lenyap seperti rekannya.

Naruto yang merasakan makhluk yang paling dibencinya itu sekarang menjauh pun tak tinggal diam. Dia mengangkat Katana miliknya yang berlumuran darah serta mengambil Katananya yang satu lagi dari punggungnya.

_**Wuuussshhh! Wuuussshhh!**_

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung melempar kedua Katana Kembarnya kearah si Gorgon yang kini sibuk dengan aksi kaburnya. Si wajah Angker itu tidak menyadari kalau kini kedua Katana milik Naruto sedang mengincar tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Dan, 2 detik setelahnya..

_**Jleb! Jleb!**_

"**AARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Teriakan si wajah angker langsung menggema ditempat itu setelah kedua katana milik Naruto berhasil menembus Punggung dan kepalanya.

Si wajah angker itu jatuh dari posisi berdirinya dan menggeliat-liat seperti cacing kepanasan karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dari kedua katana yang menancap ditubuhnya itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah si Iblis Liar dengan santainya, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan si Iblis liar. Jarak antara dirinya dan Iblis liar itu kurang lebih hanya 10 meter saja.

Setelah sampai tepat dua meter dari Iblis liar yang kini akan meregang nyawa itu, Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dia menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya didepan dada sambil memejamkan mata putih polosnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kedua bilah Katana milik Naruto berubah warna, dari warna Perak berubah menjadi warna Kuning kemerahan. Kedua Katana itu juga mengeluarkan hawa panas yang luar biasa, Naruto yang merasakannya pun kembali membuka matanya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Sekarang, yang dilihatnya adalah, seluruh kulit dan daging milik Gorgon yang ada didepannya perlahan terkelupas dan meleleh karena panas yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua Katana miliknya. Seluruh daging yang bercampur dengan kulit serta darah Gorgon yang ada didepannya itu sekarang sudah meleleh dan mencair sepenuhnya, cairan itu pun menggenangi tanah di sekitar tubuh si Gorgon yang kini hanya tersisa kerangka tulangnya saja. Terakan si Iblis Liar yang sedari tadi meraung-raung pun kini sudah lenyap, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya nyawa miliknya.

Naruto yang masih melihat itupun mencabut dan mengambil kedua katana miliknya yang kini di lumuri cairan campuran milik Iblis liar itu, tentunya setelah kedua Katana itu kembali seperti sempurna.

Setelah itu Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah kearah Gadis kecil yang saat ini duduk dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar tak jauh darinya.

Gadis kecil itu, atau sebut saja Koneko Toujou yang melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya kini semakin pucat pasi dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut melihat orang atau makhluk yang baru saja membunuh lawannya tanpa kenal kasihan mendekat kearahnya.

Setelah sampai, Naruto lansung berjongkok bermaksud menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis yang ada didepannya itu. Namun Naruto malah kebingungan sendiri saat melihat gadis yang ada didepannya itu saat ini tengah menutup matanya rapat-rapat disertai dengan tubuhnya yang masih saja bergetar.

"T-tolong j-jangan bunuh a-aku." Ucap Koneko lirih dengan nada lemah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dibalik topeng yang dia kenakan. Lalu Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Koneko dan mengusap surai perak gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"**Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu. Justru aku kesini ingin menyembuhkan luka-lukamu itu Nona manis."** Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembutnya walaupun masih terdengar berat akibat efek Mode yang dipakainya.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja membuat Koneko terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya. Dan yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah kedua mata Naruto yang kini memiliki Iris Emas yang sama sepertinya. "B-benarkah?" tanya Gadis itu, masih dengan nada lirihnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum walaupun koneko tidak bisa melihat senyumnya. Dia pun mengalirkan _Healting Ability_ miliknya ke tubuh Koneko yang sebagian besar luka-luka, walaupun hanya luka sayatan, namun luka itu cukup dalam.

Tubuh Koneko mengeluarkan pendar berwarna Emas, luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Setelah semua luka itu menghilang dari tubuh Koneko, Naruto kembali menarik tangannya dari kepala Gadis kecil itu hingga membuat pendar Keemasan yang membungkus tubuh Koneko menghilang.

"**Nah, sekarang lukamu sudah hilang kan, dan tenagamu juga sudah pulih sepenuhnya."** Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan Eye-smile nya. **"Dan karena urusanku disini sudah sele—"** Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan Energi Asing yang muncul tak jauh darinya.

Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah Khas Klan Gremory tepat lima meter dari tempatnya.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul 3 orang (Iblis), 1 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Sudah tidak asing lagi siapa orang-orang yang muncul dari lingkaran Sihir itu dimata Naruto. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, dan Yuuto Kiba.

Ketiga iblis yang melihat keberadaan Naruto didepan rekan mereka langsung memasang posisi siap Bertarung, kecuali Rias sendiri. Gadis keturunan Klan Gremory itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan Bingung.

Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat itu. Dan langsung saja, kedua mata milik sang Heiress Gremory itu membulat karena melihat dua hal yang mengerikan. Pertama, 10 potongan tubuh serta organ-organ dalam yang keluar yang dilurmuri oleh darah kental. Dan kedua, tentu saja tulang-belulang yang dilumuri oleh cairan Aneh yang tak jauh darinya. Lalu pandangannya kembali kearah Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rias tanpa basa-basi, 'Bentuk fisik dan pakaian yang digunakannya hampir mirip dengan Orang yang bernama Sub-Zero itu.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun perlahan berdiri dari duduknya dan menyarungkan kedua Karananya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di samping tubuhnya, lalu dia merentangkan tangannya kesamping. Dua meter di depan tangannya, muncul sebuah Portal berwarna kuning kemerahan, hampir menyamai warna Awan saat senja. Pandangannya yang tadi mengarah kesamping pun kini mengarah kepada Rias.

"**Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanya seseorang yang kebetulan lewat disekitar sini dan tidak sengaja melihat Gadis disampingku ini dikeroyok oleh dua Ekor sampah yang ada disana." **Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hasil perbuatannya.

Ketiga orang yang ada disana pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Terlebih lagi saat mereka tau kalau dua makhluk yang sudah dalam kondisi mengerikan itu adalah hasil perbuatan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu sendiri hanya cuek lalu melangkah kearah Portal miliknya.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau? Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" ucap Rias agak keras setelah melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah Portal ciptaannya.

Rias begitu karena dia tidak mau Sosok Naruto pergi sebelum menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya dia. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menoleh kearah Rias dengan tampang datarnya.

"**Maaf, karena Urusanku sudah selesai, jadi aku harus pergi." **Ucap Naruto simpel sambil kembali melangkah.

Namun baru 3 langkah, Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya setelah merasakan benda tajam nan dingin menempel di lehernya, Naruto yang melihat itu tetap santai sambil mengulirkan kedua matanya kesamping. Saat ini dia tengah melihat Yuuto yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menodongkan pedangnya.

"Maaf, tapi kau belum boleh pergi sebelum Buchou mengizinkan." Ucap Yuuto.

"**Dan kau harus menjaga sikapmu didepan orang yang tidak kau kenal, tuan."** Balas Naruto malas.

Yuuto yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, namun senyumnya pudar saat mendengar Buchounya berteriak 'Awas' dan merasakan sesuatu diperutnya. Saat mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sebuah Kunai barcabang tiga sudah menempel di perutnya.

Dengan cepat, Yuuto pun melepas cengkramannya dan melompat kebelakang karena tidak mau mengambil Resiko.

"**Nah, sekarang aku pergi."** Ucap Naruto lagi sambil kembali berjalan kearah portalnya.

"Tunggu!"

Baru saja ingin melompat kedalam portal miliknya, Naruto kembali menggagalkan niatnya saat mendengar teriakan Gadis yang baru saja dtolongnya itu. Dengan gerakan malas, Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya kearah Koneko dan berkata Apa.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu? Dan apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Koneko.

"**Hmm, Scorpion. Panggil saja aku Scorpion. Mungkin saja kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."** Balas Naruto.

Setelah itu dia langsung melompat kebelakang tepat kearah Portal miliknya karena sudah bosan ditempat itu. Setelah Naruto masuk sepenuhnya, Portal itu langsung mengecil dan menghilang.

Rias yang melihat itu pun menghela Nafas kecewa, sudah dua kali kejadian ini berulang, kemarin saat bertemu dengan Sub-Zero dan Kitsune, dan sekarang pun begitu. Lalu dia melangkah kearah koneko diikuti oleh Akeno dibelakangnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini Koneko." Ucap Rias langsung setelah sampai didepan Koneko. Gadis kecil itu pun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wuuusssshhhh!<strong>_

Tap!

Portal yang membawa Naruto itu muncul depan rumahnya sendiri, tepatnya portal itu muncul didepan pintu utama Rumahnya. Naruto langsung melompat dari dalam portal itu, lalu dia kembali menghilangkan Portal miliknya.

'_**Naruto, kita bertukar sekarang.'**_ Tiba-tiba suara Sub-Zero berdengung dikepalanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun bingung.

'_Ada apa Zero?'_ tanya Naruto cepat.

'_**Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Tapi tak lama lagi kau akan tau sendiri.'**_ ucap Sub-Zero lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menghela Nafas dan mengiyakan permintaan Sub-Zero. Lalu dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada, tak lama kemudian, pendar berwarna biru terang langsung menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Dan lima detik setelahnya, pendar itu menghilang dan menampilkan tubuh Naruto yang kini di kendalikan oleh Sub-Zero lengkap dengan bentuk Fisik Sub-Zero sendiri.

Setelah itu, Sub-Zero langsung saja berjalan kearah pintu rumah tersebut dan membukanya. Lalu Sub-Zero masuk kedalam Rumah itu dengan langkah yang agak cepat setelah menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Sub-Zero berjalan kearah Ruang tamu dan seketika berhenti setelah sampai diruangan itu dan setelah melihat 2 figure yang saat ini duduk di Sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

Saat ini yang sedang duduk diruang tamu tersebut adalah Kyuubi dan sorang lagi yang memakai Jubah Hitam polos lengkap dengan Tudungnya. Kedua orang yang melihat kedatangan Sub-Zero pun langsung berdiri.

Sub-Zero langsung menunjuk sosok bertudung tersebut yang kini sedang membuka tudungnya. Dan setelah tudung itu terbuka sepenuhnya, kini tampaklah sebuah wajah yang sebagian ditutupi oleh Masker metalik berwarna Hitam-Biru, manik Blue Shappirenya kini memandang Sub-Zero dengan Intens. Serta yang paling mencolok dari sosok itu ialah Rambutnya. Rambutnya terlihat terbuat dari Es yang agak pendek dan Runcing dengan gaya melawan Gravitasi.

"**Kau!"** ucap Sub-Zero dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

"**Ya, ini aku. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu.. Zero-kun."** Ucap Sosok tersebut sambil melangkah kearah sang penguasa Wasteland.

"**Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Princess of Wasteland. Atau bisa ku panggil.. Lady Frost."** Ucap Scorpion yang menggema diruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Balik lagi, gimana Chapter ini? Apa Gore nya kurang? chap ini Memuaskan atau mengecewakan? Bagus atau Jelek? Neon harap kalian semua suka oke.<strong>

**Satu pertanyaan untuk chapter ini. Yaitu masalah siapa yang akan menjadi Generasi Frost sekaligus yang akan menjadi pair baru sang Namikaze muda. Karena sebelumnya Neon udah buat keputusan kalo pair Naruto ada dua orang. Jadi yah, gak terlalu bermasalah kan?**

**Oke, disini ada dua pilihan yang Neon anggap paling tepat. Dan kedua chara ini juga Neon ambil dari Dunia Game, kenapa begitu? Yah sekali-sekali dari Dunia Game lah, gak Cuma dari dunia Anime saja, hehe.**

**Langsung saja, pilihan yang pertama. Yaitu dari Game Tekken : Asuka Kazama. Neon pilih chara ini karena semua kategori yang Neon tentukan terpenuhi oleh chara ini, rambut pendek, wajah Kawai, beladiri Oke, body moee dan Sexy, pakaian yang dikenakannya juga Perfect.**

**Yang kedua. Yaitu dari Game Resident Evil : Ada Wong. Sama seperti yang pertama, chara ini juga memenuhi semua persyaratan. Rambut pendek, wajah tegas nan cakep, kemampuan bersenjata tak main-main, body wow, pakaian juga sip.**

**Kenapa kedua chara ini berrambut pendek, karena sesuai dengan rambut Frost yang pendek. Yah, jadi itu lah alasan Neon Make chara yang berrambut pendek. Oh iya, jangan lupa dipilih ya, hehe.**

**Oke, dari kedua pilihan ini, pilihlah yang merupakan yang paling pantas menurut kalian semua, chara yang paling banyak dipilih akan langsung dijadikan Pair Naruto tanpa terkecuali.**

**Oke, sebelum Neon pamit. Satu pesan Neon, Reader yang baik adalah Reader yang meninggalkan Reviewnya sebelum meninggalkan Page Story ini. Jadi, Review ya, hehe.**

**Akhir kata.. sampai jumpa di akhir bulan April nanti.**

**Blue Neon Phantom.. Out!**


End file.
